Witches and Rings
by John Reed
Summary: Those trying to kill or take Elena are being sought. Continuation of the "Vampires and Witches and Elena" group of stories. This story begins in the last chapter of "Paying the Debt". Peachie X remains as Beta...
1. The Ring

_I'm back. The game begins agains. Come along. Oh, Peachie X is back with her Beta as well - you don't know how lucky you are for that..._

Alaric

The sun was up, though it was still early in the morning. They were near Elena's house. Alaric stood still as Katherine and Isobel concentrated, listening. He was a little unnerved as he stood between the two vampires. He had never really come to like or trust vampires. Still, he was not concerned about himself, he was more worried about Elena and Jenna, two people he had come to care about as much as he had ever cared about anyone.

"The humans are here," Katherine said. "and Stefan"

"But not the other?" Alaric asked.

Katherine shook her head. "Not Marcus."

"Agreed." Isobel said. "I see no sign of him, which is good."

"Good?" Alaric asked.

"There should be no sign of him," Katherine replied. "though, he would have come to us if he was here."

"What now?" Alaric asked.

"Now we talk to Stefan." Katherine said. "You try the front door, quietly, I'll go to the back. If the front is locked, stay there. I will get Stefan and come to the doorstep to talk. No noise, though. We don't want to startle them."

"Shall I go to the door as well?" Isobel asked.

"Yes," Katherine replied. "Keep your eyes open, but do come and talk with us."

Alaric moved toward the door, aware that Isobel was behind him, watching. He knew that if he took time to think about Jenna and Isobel, he would be torn. He wasn't going to worry about it just then, Jenna and Elena were the priorities.

Alaric moved as quietly as he could, and tried the door. Locked.

He was relieved in a sense, at least the front door being locked overnight was normal.

He moved aside and tried to find a window he could look into while he waited for Katherine. He hadn't gotten far when he heard the front door open.

Alaric turned back. Katherine was motioning for him to him to enter. As he reached the door and turned to go inside, he noticed Stefan standing behind her.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked. He directed the challenge to Alaric.

Alaric looked at Katherine. "You didn't tell him?"

Katherine shook her head. "Woke him up, brought him here." Then she turned to Stefan, "She's with Damon, Stefan. We thought that after everything that happened and with Marcus missing, we should make sure everything here is as it should be before bringing her."

Stefan glared at Katherine. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Katherine answered. "Where's Marcus?

"He's supposed to be outside. He was earlier." Stefan said, annoyed the subject had been changed from Elena.

"He's not there." Katherine said.

"He was somewhere else resting most of the day. He was supposed to take over while I slept in here. He _was_ here earlier."

Stefan's attitude was beginning to annoy Katherine. She turned to the doorstep. "Do you see or hear anything, Isobel?"

Isobel shook her head.

"When did you last see him?" Katherine asked, turning back to Stefan.

Stefan was still annoyed – Marcus was not his concern, but he answered. "We talked before sunset – nothing unusual. He said he had just checked in with you and was getting ready to settle in for the night."

"He did talk to me then. I lost track of him after that."

"You're sure Elena is safe?" Stefan demanded again.

"She's with Damon and two others." Katherine said, her annoyance with him visible. "I would have heard if she wasn't."

"She said she was attacked by witches and vampires." Stefan asked Katherine icily. "How could you let that happen?"

Isobel had heard enough. "Everyone who attacked her is dead, Stefan," Isobel said harshly. "Witch and vampires."

Stefan wasn't consoled. "You sent her to make a deal with witches but didn't protect her from them"

"She did what she was sent to do, Stefan." Katherine defended. "She made the deal and the witch that attacked her is dead. The other witches weren't involved."

Stefan glared at her briefly before asking, "What about the vampires? Were they working for someone?"

Katherine was regaining her composure. "Not a clue. Neither lived long enough to tell us."

"So someone's after Elena, but you don't know who. You can't find out?" Stefan challenged.

"We talked to one," Katherine said, "he said he was working for the witch."

"Get your story straight! You said neither lived long enough to talk."

Katherine understood. She was speaking calmly now, still annoyed at Stefan, but deciding she did not have to defend herself to him. "There was another attack after she talked to you, Stefan. They didn't get to her, but we were able to keep one vampire alive long enough to talk to him."

"She must be scared to death." Stefan whispered to himself, shaking his head.

"If she is, it doesn't show." Isobel said icily.

Stefan ignored her and challenged Katherine again. "You can't do anything to find out who is after her?"

"The witches had no idea. The vampires died. We have no clue."

Alaric remembered something and spoke. "I have a ring."

"Ring?" Katherine asked at the same time Isobel said "The rings! There should be two."

Alaric pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed Katherine. "From one of the vampires on the motorcycle," he explained.

Katherine studied it. "What can we do with it?" Katherine thought out loud.

"It's not the same as yours, is it?" Alaric asked, holding it up to Stefan.

Stefan was still scowling. He looked at it, then moved his hand so his ring was next to one in Alaric's hand. "No."

"There were pictures of Stefan's ring in Emily's spell book." Alaric said to Katherine. "Maybe we can find a way to find out what witch made this one."

"Do you think you have something that would tell us?" Stefan asked, sounding a little calmer now.

"I might, or Natalie Proctor might. Sarah said she was interested in the families of witches."

"We do have two rings." Katherine said.

"You could send this one to Sarah, and I could research the other one," Alaric suggested.

Alaric quickly closed his fist around the ring as he heard Jenna speaking from behind him.

"Rick, Elena. You're back!" Jenna said, smiling as she ran and pulled Katherine into a hug.

"Yeah. Back." Alaric said.

Jenna was hugging Katherine tightly, wondering why she didn't return it when Stefan spoke.

"Jenna, that's not Elena."

Jenna quickly released Katherine with a sharp intake of a breath. She backed up a couple of steps and hesitated before tentatively asking. "Katherine?"

Katherine nodded.

"Where's Elena?"

"She's with Damon, a little behind us." Katherine said.

"But she's OK?" Jenna asked desperately.

"She is," Katherine said. "she should be here soon."

Jenna nodded and looked at Isobel, her concern still showing. "Isobel, isn't it? Don't you want to come…"

"No!" Alaric said, sharply enough that Jenna cringed a little.

Jenna looked at him, confused, for a moment. Then it hit her. "Is she a…?"

Alaric nodded.

Jenna still spoke to Alaric. "Doesn't she help Elena? Isn't she safe?"

"Elena should decide when she is safe enough to enter your home." Alaric said. "Besides, Isobel and Katherine have something to do. Stefan and I will wait for Elena with you."

Jenna was still upset, but nodded to Alaric and turned to walk to the kitchen. "I'll make us some coffee."

Alaric turned to Isobel whose expression was changing from what may have been small scowl to an icy smile. "Until next time, Rick."

Alaric held the ring out to Katherine. "You'll send this to Sarah and ask Damon to give me the other?"

"I'll call him now," Katherine said as she went through the door.

* * *

Elena

Elena was still tired, but she had waited long enough. As she waited, she could feel some pain and soreness from where she had fallen the previous day. All she wanted to do was go home and rest. She had become more and more annoyed with Damon as she watched him and the other vampire talking. Finally she pulled herself up and went to them, arriving just after Damon had answered his phone.

"Yes, I have it." She heard him say into the phone. She wasn't able to get his attention before he spoke again.

"We're on our way now."

Elena began to scowl as he put his phone away. "Damon, we're on our way where? I need to go home."

Damon looked at her now, almost startled at the expression she had. She looked tired, hurt and desperate. "That's where we're going. I'm taking you home."

Elena nodded. "Okay. Right now?"

"Right now. Jenna is waiting for you."

Elena let a sigh of relief escape. "Good. I can't wait to see her."

Elena's voice was breaking. Damon was glad that finally, after all she had been through, he could take her home to rest.

* * *

Marcus

Marcus was straining, but he could hear at least some of the conversation.

"He walks in the day. He won't be there."

"You shouldn't have left him outside then."

"I couldn't carry him alone. He killed my brother. It was all I could do to subdue him again. If you wanted someone that could carry him, you should have sent a vampire or a wolf with us."

"You were all that was available. You needed to find a way."

The voices were coming from inside a building, getting closer. Marcus had moved to where he thought he could at least watch the building but stay unseen.

He wasn't sure how he had been surprised, let alone subdued. For once, however, he was glad to be outside in the sun.

He did remember waking in the night. He remembered being carried by two people. When he noticed he was about to be carried into a building, he started to struggle. They were no match for him and he took one out quickly. Then he blacked out again.

He had awakened in the same place he remembered being the night before. He felt weird – they had done something to him to subdue him.

Marcus reached into the pocket that held his phone. Empty. The phone was lost.

He didn't wait anymore, he started moving towards the Gilbert house.


	2. Evasion and Detection

_Beta by Peachie X, blood and gore by me (what there is of it...do I need more blood and gore?)_

Evasion

Elena breathed a sigh of relief when Damon took her straight home. Jenna and Alaric were up as soon as Elena arrived.

Elena found herself being approached tentatively by Jenna. Elena hesitated briefly, then closed the distance, pulling Jenna into a hug.

"You're home finally. Are you all right" Jenna asked, leaning back to get a good look at Elena.

"I'm fine." Elena said, though she grimaced a little as Jenna accidentally touched an elbow.

Jenna noticed and looked at the arm more carefully – pulling Elena's sleeve up to reveal the bandage on her elbow and a few scrapes and scratches.

"Elena, your arm."

"I'm fine," Elena said, quickly pulling the arm away. "I just …fell. I'm just a little scraped up."

Jenna looked back at Alaric. He tried to keep his face blank. She also looked briefly at Stefan, who was next to Alaric now, and then at Damon.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Jenna asked looking back at Elena.

"Nothing." Elena said quickly. "Well, we haven't told you anything. I'll tell you everything, but I just need to rest for a little bit first."

"We'll tell her everything while you rest." Stefan said.

Elena stared at him. "You don't know everything." she said coolly.

"Elena," Alaric said, "She needs to know."

Elena looked back at Jenna, who was getting more upset. "You're scaring her. I'm fine. That's what she needs to know."

"I know you say that, Elena, but you look hurt to me. What happened?" Jenna asked.

Elena closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"Elena needs to go upstairs and rest." Damon said. "I'll tell you what happened."

Elena looked at him. He showed no emotion. "Damon…"

Damon put a finger to her lips to stop her. "She's not your enemy," he told Elena softly. "neither am I. Trust me."

Elena stared into his eyes and finally nodded before heading up the stairs.

* * *

Revelation

"She died?" Jenna yelled in disbelief. She couldn't believe what Damon was telling her, but then it was confirmed by Alaric.

"Technically, yes. So did I."

Jenna stared at him. "That's supposed to make it all right?"

"He's saying he kept her alive." Damon said, his face showing no emotion. "We all did."

Jenna glared at Damon now. "No. It's not all right. She can't just go away on someone's whim and come back hurt with stories of being raised from the dead. You can't put her through this – none of you."

"We didn't 'put her through' this," Alaric said soothingly. "We kept her safe while she did what she was sent to do."

"She did what she had to do for Katherine." Damon added. "We did what we had to do to bring her back."

"She was sent by Katherine," Jenna said harshly. "I'm going to talk to her. She can't do this to Elena, or me."

Alaric knew it would only get him in trouble, but the thought of Jenna trying to convince Katherine that she must leave Elena alone scared him more. "It's her choice, Jenna. She goes willingly." he said. "I haven't been able to talk her out of it."

"Me either," Stefan added. "I wish she wouldn't, but she's not really listening to me right now."

"Why does she do it? Why does she 'work for' Katherine?" Jenna asked, her voice still hard. "Elena has never told me, though I've asked."

Damon, Stefan and Alaric looked at each other. None spoke.

"Why Damon?" Jenna asked again, thinking that, since he had done most of the talking, he would tell her.

"For you," Damon said flatly. "she does it to protect you. Katherine is dangerous,"

"Dangerous? I was hugging her this morning. She spoke to me very civilly – she has every time I've seen her."

"Because of Elena," Damon countered. "She's nice to you because of Elena. Don't think there's any other reason. She's a vampire that has no use for the Gilbert family or Mystic Falls. She leaves your family and the town alone because of her deal with Elena."

Jenna tried to process what she was being told. "Deal? I mean I know Elena does things for Katherine, works for her, as she calls it. But deal? What kind of deal?"

"Elena helps her in return for her leaving you, Jeremy, Bonnie and Mystic Falls alone." Damon said. His face remained expressionless, his voice almost bland. "At least that's how it started. They have a strong connection now. They protect each other and they help each other. Katherine thinks that being nice to you helps Elena."

Jenna wasn't buying. "She puts Elena in danger."

"Elena has been in danger for a long time. Katherine protects Elena."

Stefan interrupted now. "I can't believe you're saying that. The danger came with Katherine."

"The danger came with you…and me," Damon retorted. "Elena works for Katherine because it's the only way she knows to protect the people she loves."

Jenna stared at him briefly, then shook her head. "This can't stand. We have to change it."

Damon looked intently at Jenna, his face almost hard. "Elena will do it as long as she thinks it protects you and the others."

"She died!" Jenna argued. "What if Rick hadn't been there? I can't live with myself if I let her go again."

"I was there." Alaric said, trying to calm her. "I will always be there with her when she asks. I know it helps protect you."

"It's not about me. It's about Elena." Jenna knew she was losing this fight. "How can I let her do anything for Katherine knowing she is in danger?"

Damon spoke again, the hardness gone from his expression. "Do you know how much she appreciates you? She knows what you gave up to come here and take care of her and Jeremy. She knows it and loves you for it. She'll do anything she thinks she has to to protect you."

"She'll do anything to protect anyone," Stefan added, "including Katherine."

"Yes," Damon agreed. "They are both still alive because they protect each other." He turned to Jenna. "You are alive because Elena does what she can to protect you. Now she has Katherine protecting you as well."

Jenna scowled. "I don't need Elena's protection." she said softly, unable to voice it normally because she knew it wasn't true.

"You do – you know it and I know it," Alaric said. "You need it, and you have it."

Damon looked at Jenna intently as he said "Elena needs your protection as well."

Jenna pulled her eyes from Alaric to Damon,. "What do you mean?"

"Wherever she goes she has people watching over her. But if she is not home, no one is watching over her home. You need to be careful about who you invite in. Anyone could be a threat to Elena."

Jenna continued to look into his eyes. "Sometimes it's the polite thing to do."

"Elena trumps polite." Damon said.

Jenna turned to Alaric, desperate for him to make her feel better.

"He's right. If Elena is home, it's not likely anything dangerous will get as far as your door, but if she's not, you need to be careful."

Jenna closed her eyes and shook her head. "Elena shouldn't be involved in this at all."

"But she is involved." Damon was still looking at her intently. "She'll do whatever she can to protect you. Will you do what you need to to protect her?"

* * *

Aversion

"I don't want it," Bonnie said again, louder this time.

"You were with us." Isobel was on Bonnie's doorstep, trying to get her to understand. "Whoever is after Elena knows you now and is a threat to you. I would think you would be happy to have some help."

"I don't need the help of any vampire," the witch gritted her teeth, "and I sure will not trust any vampire enough to ask for their help."

"It's not about trust." Isobel was frustrated but keeping control of herself. "It's about Elena. You are close to her, somebody knows that. If someone attacks you, it will mean they are a threat to her too. You just need to know that there will be a vampire keeping an eye on you."

"I don't want it!" Bonnie repeated, louder this time.

Isobel's phone rang – she moved off the porch to answer it, but kept eye contact with Bonnie.

When Isobel returned to the doorstep, Bonnie asked, "What?"

"Marcus is back," the vampire replied.

"Marcus?"

Isobel shook herself, remembering that Bonnie did not know he was missing – might not even know who he was.

"It's not an order and it's not a request," Isobel said. "It's information. Know that when you feel a vampire near you, he is not your enemy. He is there to protect you. He will do what he needs to do to protect you. Don't get in his way."

"Elena will hear about this!" Bonnie yelled through the door as Isobel left.

"Yes she will," the vampire muttered to herself as she climbed into her car.

* * *

Detection

Elena took a good look at herself in a mirror for the first time in hours. No wonder Jenna knew she had been hurt - it showed on her face. She was tired, too.

She had showered and changed her clothes, eager to get out of the same outfit Katherine was wearing. She had to decide whether to dress for sleep or the day – she chose the day, though she planned to lie down, hopefully sleep for awhile. She had no idea how much sleep she had managed to get the last couple of nights.

She was done changing and preparing – she just couldn't pull her eyes away from her reflection. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door – the door to Jeremy's room.

"Elena? You're back?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah," Elena moved to the door and opened it for him. "I'm done in here."

She stood and looked at him briefly, wondering if it would freak him out if she hugged him. Again, he interrupted her thoughts.

"Elena, what happened to you?"

She heard the concern in his voice, but immediately turned around and walked towards her door. "Nothing."

Jeremy caught her before she reached the door. "Nothing? Your arms, your elbow?"

Elena turned around, chiding herself for short sleeves. She was glad her legs were covered.

"I fell, I got scraped up, but I'm fine." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"It's more than that," her brother countered, "you're not fine."

"I'm fine, just tired." Elena claimed, turning around and walking towards her bedroom again. "I want to rest now."

"Elena, tell me who hurt you," Jeremy demanded.

"Nobody. Stay out of this. I don't want you involved in any of this." Elena said as she went through the door. She tried to close it but he stopped the door.

"Somebody hurt my sister. I'm involved."

Elena had moved to her bed and looked back at him. "Jeremy, I'm fine. Please, I need to rest."

Jeremy shook his head and said "I'm not as naive as you think" as he closed the door.

He thought he heard something hit the door behind him as he walked away from it.


	3. Witches and Warnings

_Peachie X is still Beta, you readers still get the benefits (which are many)..._

The Witches

It had taken some persuasion, but Natalie Proctor had finally agreed to let the same funeral home that was handling the Fredrickson body take Sylvia. Sarah had finally convinced her that letting anyone else handle the body would be worse – all kinds of questions that no one wanted to answer.

She had released the body and gone to bed, sleep finally catching up with her in the early morning hours. She was a little surprised the next morning, though grateful, when she learned that Sarah had been up, making some arrangements.

Now they were at the table, catching up.

"She was supposed to be changing," Sarah told her mother, glad to finally be talking about it. "I let Elena come here, put her in danger."

"We both let her come here." Natalie said. Sarah thought she looked better than before sleeping, but could tell she was still being affected by the events of the previous night.

"You didn't know Aunt Sylvia was involved with vampires? That she was still working for the…" Sarah couldn't finish. She felt sick to her stomach when thinking about it.

"No, of course not," Natalie said with conviction. "When we decided, we all decided. She said she would change as well. She said she was changing."

"But you talked to her everyday. You couldn't tell?" Sarah demanded.

"You saw her every day too, even if you didn't talk. Maybe she felt it when you didn't reach out to her."

The accusation made Sarah a little defensive. "She never talked much to me, Mom. Not before, not after. She had no interest in me."

Natalie sighed, knowing Sarah was right. There had never been a connection between her daughter and sister.

"At least we found someone who might help us," Natalie said after a moment of silence. "Bonnie Bennett's grandmother Sheila can help us."

"Her grandmother?"

Natalie nodded.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "Bonnie said she's dead."

Disappointment showed on Natalie's face. "I'll keep looking," she managed to say.

Sarah looked at her mother for a minute. "You've been looking for years. Did you talk to Aunt Sylvia about it?"

"Yes," Natalie sighed."I asked her to help find someone to help us change, but she always said we could do it ourselves. I don't know how to do it and she never even tried to help."

"She wasn't helping, Mom, she wasn't changing. She obviously didn't cut her ties like we did. At least we've been able to do some good here. But her, just words – to you. Not even that much to me."

"I can't believe she lied," Natalie said, staring at the cup in her hands.

Sarah followed her mother's eyes to the cup. "She invited vampires into our home. I know they were in our old house, but not here. She didn't change at all."

Sarah could tell from Natalie's expression that the discussion wasn't helping. Not only had she lost her sister, she had also been betrayed by her.

"I think the vampires can help us, Mom." Sarah said.

Natalie looked at Sarah again. "I know you do. I still don't know how I can trust them and I doubt they trust us."

"But they signed, Mom." Sarah said hopefully. "They're taking a chance on us. We're already doing what we agreed to, at least you and I have been."

"Do they know what we were before?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think so. It never came up. But that's not who we are anymore, we're not dark anymore."

"It's not so easy to change, Sarah. You've seen that. We've given up everything."

"It's not safe either," Sarah agreed, "judging from what happened to Aunt Sylvia. But at least I can sleep at night now."

Natalie nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help last night."

Sarah understood. "It's OK. You were much more connected to her that I was."

"I'm also sorry to hear about Arthur."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't believe what they did to him."

"What did they do?" Natalie asked. "The same thing they did to Sylvia?"

Sarah shuddered at the thought. "Worse. I don't want to think about it, but it made me mad enough to agree to work with the vampires – with Elena's vampires."

Natalie looked sternly at her daughter. "What do you mean 'work with'?"

"I've agreed to help them sometimes, when they ask."

Natalie was shocked. "No, Sarah, you can't."

Sarah tried to reassure her. "It's OK, Mom. They'll help us too."

Natalie wasn't convinced. "Working with vampires is what got Sylvia killed. I don't want that for you."

"Working with bad vampires is what got Aunt Sylvia killed. That's not what I'm doing."

"How can you know that?" Natalie asked. "They were here for a day. Do you really think there are 'good' vampires?"

"Bonnie Bennett's ancestor worked for these," Sarah said. "Elena's doing it. If any vampires can help us, I think these can."

"Sarah, I've already lost my sister. I can't lose you," Natalie sounded almost desperate. "I couldn't bear it. I'd probably go dark again."

Sarah reached across the tale and took both of her mother's hands into hers as she looked into her eyes. "No, you wouldn't. We've decided – the past is done. We've changed."

Natalie wasn't convinced. She voiced another concern. "Do these vampires know who we were? Does Elena know what you've done?"

Sarah pulled her hands back and shook her head. "No. It didn't come up. No one needed to know it for the Agreement and we didn't get much of a chance to talk about anything else."

"Will you tell them?"

"I think I have to," Sarah said. "Since they know who we are, it wouldn't take much to learn that our family has been dark for generations. I have to tell them before they find it out on their own. It's not like I was hiding it from them, but they should find out from me."

Natalie nodded and looked at the cup her hands again. Sarah watched her expression, and thought she was thinking of Sylvia again.

"First though, we have a couple of funerals to attend." Sarah said.

* * *

The Warning

Elena woke up next to Damon again. At lease she wasn't on his lap this time. Actually, he looked like he was sleeping.

He was lying on his back on top of the covers, she was under them, fully dressed, except for shoes. This confused her at first, but she then she remembered.

She tried to quietly stretch herself – if he was asleep she did not want to disturb him.

"Elena, awake now?" Damon asked as soon as she tried to stretch her neck.

She gave up. She reached the hand nearest to him over the covers and found his as she stretched.

"Maybe." she said tentatively. He heard the hesitation.

"Are you hurting somewhere?"

"Still a little sore," Elena said. "What time is it?"

"3:30"

"Sunday, right?"

"Yes." Damon said.

Elena sighed. "I have homework to do. Even dying doesn't get you out of it." She released his hand and pushed the covers aside.

"Yeah, about that," Damon said. "Elena, Jenna knows. She knows that you died."

Elena had her feet on the ground and was about to push herself up when she froze. She slowly turned back to face him. "Damon, please tell me you didn't tell her that."

"I did. We did." Damon's face was blank now.

Elena's face looked desperate. "We can't do this to her. She can't know everything. She'll never understand."

"She doesn't know everything, Elena."

Elena closed here eyes and let out a breath. "She'll try to stop me, Damon. I have to do things, she won't understand."

"You underestimate her Elena. She always knew you were in danger. Now she knows you have help, protection."

Elena lay back on the bed again and let Damon pull her into his arms. "How can I face her again knowing that she knows."

Damon didn't respond.

"Every day it gets worse," Elena whispered. "How can I do this my whole life?"

"You're strong, Elena. You have help. Most wouldn't have lasted a day doing what you're doing."

"I'll never be done. No job will be the last. What have I done?"

Damon tried to reassure her. "Do you forget that you've saved people? Starting with me."

Elena sighed and shook her head. "You'd better be worth it," She warned, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I am." Damon assured her adamantly.


	4. The Aunt and the Delivery

_Beta by Peachie X. Here's hoping Katherine does not hire her away - we still need her here..._

The Aunt

Elena knew dinnertime was approaching. She knew she would have to face Jenna then, it couldn't be put off any longer. Even facing Jeremy was going to be hard.

Elena was sitting on her bed, trying to concentrate on her homework when she heard the knock. Damon was gone, she was glad for that. Still, she hesitated – long enough that the knock was repeated with an "Elena." added.

The wait was over. It was Jenna.

"Come in." Elena said, her voice a little weaker than she would have liked.

Elena looked at Jenna as she entered, wondering what her expression would be. It was hard to read, maybe concerned. At least it wasn't anger.

Elena tried to keep eye contact, but couldn't. Jenna just stood at the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"I'm doing homework," Elena said after looking down at the book in front of her. Jenna still had not spoken.

"I know. Dinner will be on soon and we need to talk before then."

Elena looked up at her. She was still standing at the foot of the bed. "I'm told you already know everything."

"I'd like to hear it from you." Jenna's expression had not changed.

"It's true. I was hurt," Elena admitted.

"You were killed." Jenna's expression did harden this time.

"I'm here. I'm…"

"Do not say you're fine, Elena."

"But I am." Elena claimed.

"Well, I'm not."

Elena waited for Jenna to say more, but she stayed silent..

"You're upset at me because of something that happened to me? I didn't do anything wrong and I wasn't alone. The people with me kept me safe and brought me back to you."

"You should never have gone, Elena. Nobody can do that to you."

"I had to go. I wanted to go. It's just as dangerous here – my parents died here.. Others have died recently, you know that."

Jenna closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was putting herself through this after her earlier discussion with Damon, Stefan and Alaric - probably because she was not happy with the way it had turned out that time.

"Would your mother have wanted this for you?" Jenna asked, knowing it was a low blow even though Elena had brought up the subject of her parents.

"I don't want this for me." Elena said. "I do want my mother, both of my parents, here. Sometimes you can't have what you want, and you have to do what you may not want to do."

"Elena," Jenna's voice was soft now, the hardness in her expression gone, "Stefan and Damon said you do this, you help Katherine, to protect me. Is that true?"

Elena nodded slightly. "Yes, but not just you. Jeremy, too. Also Bonnie and Mystic Falls."

"Are you that afraid of her, Elena? Is she as bad as they say?"

Elena knew she couldn't really explain Katherine to Jenna. Katherine acted normal around Jenna. She was making an effort and was doing so for Elena.

Jenna noticed Elena's hesitation.

"You know she was here this morning," Jenna said. "if I had known then what happened to you…"

"No!" Elena interrupted her. "Please. You can never, ever confront her or, I don't know, be anything but nice to her."

Jenna was a little taken aback by the change in Elena's expression. It really was fear.

"You are afraid of her. Damon said you have a bond with her, that she protects you."

Elena nodded. "She does – me. But if you confront her, I don't know what she'll do to you. Please, I'll do anything you ask, but I have to go when she needs me, and you have to be nice to her."

Jenna just looked at her niece, trying to process what she was saying.

Elena spoke again. "Katherine didn't know it would happen, that someone would try to hurt me. She was just as upset about it as you are, it was just as hard for me to face her as it is for me to face you." Elena closed her eyes and shook her head. "In some ways you're exactly alike – you both do everything you can to protect me and I don't want to do anything to worry or disappoint either of you."

Elena looked at Jenna again, "But I do. I'm sorry."

Jenna quickly shook her head. "No. Not disappoint, but I worry about you. How can I not?"

"I worry about you too." Elena said. "Whatever wants to hurt me is here as much as anywhere else. It scares me Jenna. No one's safe around me."

Jenna move to the side of the bed next to Elena and pulled her into an awkward hug. "They told me I could help protect you. They said I need to be careful about inviting people into the house. It's not enough."

"It is, Jenna. They're right, you need to be careful - we all do. But it is enough with all of the help we have – at least it has been so far. We have a lot of help, but most of it is because I help Katherine when she asks. I've promised her I will always help her and she promised me she will always protect me. For me, she protects all of you as well."

Elena stopped, she thought she might be rambling, and Jenna's expression was not even close to anger, perhaps resignation.

"I feel like I'm letting your mother down."

"No! You're not. You've done everything anyone could have asked. You couldn't have done any better."

Jenna stared at Elena, not quite convinced. She could not believe she had lost the argument on this subject a second time.

"Just don't keep anything from me, Elena. Don't make me hear it from others. I know you were tired, but you should have told me. The worry will be worse now, please, don't keep anything like this from me again."

"I promise," Elena said, her discomfort obvious. "It'll be hard, but I promise."

Jenna stood, saying "OK" as she moved towards the door. "Be down in ten minutes."

Elena nodded and put her book aside. Homework would be a lost cause, for a little while anyway.

* * *

After Dinner

Jenna was starting to act normal again, Jeremy wasn't. All through dinner Sunday evening, he was looking at her. Maybe not quite staring, but he wasn't hiding his concerned looks. Elena knew she looked better than when he had seen her before – she had checked before coming down.

It took conscious effort for her to not get up and go to the mirror again, just to make sure.

Actually, Elena was afraid of another confrontation with her brother. She was tired of justifying her actions to the people she was trying to protect. She was glad when, just as dinner was ending, the doorbell rang.

"Bonnie," Elena greeted opening the door and motioning for Bonnie to enter. Elena was annoyed when Jenna was standing behind her as she turned around.

Jenna looked at Bonnie briefly, then turned to her niece. "Anything I should know, Elena?"

Elena was starting to shake her head when Bonnie saved her.

"It's homework. Elena said she would help me with homework."

Elena turned to Bonnie. "I have it upstairs." She tried to not give Jenna a clue that Bonnie may not have been truthful. "Homework" she repeated to Jenna as she started upstairs without looking to make sure Bonnie was following.

"What was that about?" the witch asked as soon as they entered Elena's room.

"Jenna found out I died." Elena replied softly. "She thinks I kept it from her."

"You did. I wish I had someone who cared that much."

"Your dad cares." Elena said.

"About me, not about this stuff."

"Jenna mostly wants to keep this 'stuff' away from me. But she knows it's too late, so now she wants me to tell her everything."

"And you have a problem with that," Bonnie said, matter-of-factly.

"Some things, yeah." Elena was getting uncomfortable again. Bonnie noticed and decided to get to the point.

"Elena, what's going on?"

Elena looked a little confused. "I told you. Jenna found out and is upset. We both are."

"No, Elena, not here. What else is going on? Isobel was at my house today telling me there's a vampire near me, 'protecting' me." Bonnie's tone made it obvious that she was unhappy with the idea.

Now Elena's surprise was obvious. "Bonnie, I didn't know. Damon didn't say anything and I haven't seen anyone else. I've just been sleeping and doing homework."

"You haven't talked to Isobel or Katherine?"

"No."

Bonnie was scowling. "I don't want it, Elena. Would you call Katherine and tell her that?"

Elena looked uncomfortable. "Bonnie, you know I can't."

"Elena…"

Elena interrupted her. "If something's going on, they'll tell me. When I see someone, I'll let them know you don't want their help."

"Promise?" Bonnie demanded.

"Promise. There's really a vampire near you?"

"Yeah. They can't do that to me. I'm not hers like you…" Bonnie tried to cut herself off when she realized what she was saying.

Elena had closed her eyes. Bonnie could tell that what she had said stung. She took a breath to calm herself.

"But you'll tell Katherine or Isobel or someone? And you'll let me know when you do?"

Elena nodded, a little concerned about what could have happened to cause such a drastic action on Katherine's part. "I will."

* * *

The Package

The package arrived fairly early Monday morning. Luckily, the Proctors were early risers.

Sarah was at the table with Natalie, relieved that her mother seemed to be sleeping better. She was looking better, too.

Arrangements for two funerals had been made and entered onto the Proctor calendar. Sarah almost felt guilty that she didn't think her life would change much without Sylvia. Actually, she thought it would be better. If only she had known what Sylvia was doing behind her back while giving her the silent treatment as she and her mother described what they were doing – the good they were trying to do. It made sense now.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it." she said, rising and going to the door.

She gasped when she saw who was there. She would have described his look as surly. She almost called her mother to the door when she remembered who she was. Vampires could not enter – regardless of their speed. A spell could easily stop a human, and this was no witch, that much she knew.

It was only when she pulled the door open that she remembered that Sylvia had invited vampires into her house and she did not know if it was more than just the six that had already been dealt with.

She made sure to keep all of herself in the house as she looked through the open door. "Yes?"

He wasted no time. She assumed he was a vampire when he spoke. "From Katherine." was all he said.

Sarah nodded. Without waiting for further response, he placed a small package on the doorstep and left.

Sarah waited until he was out of sight before kneeling down and reaching through the door to pick up the package. She had expected that Katherine would simply call her when she wanted something. She really did not expect to get a package.

Sarah was opening the package in the living room, still facing the outside through an open door, when she heard Natalie behind her.

"Who was it, Sarah?"

"Package…from Katherine." Sarah was reading a note that she had pulled from the package. "There's a ring in here." Sara added, reaching back into the package.

"A ring?"

"From one of the vampires that attacked Elena while we were driving." Sarah said as she found it and pulled it out. She looked at it briefly before turning to face her mother. "They want to know if we might be able to tell who made it – from your research into the families of witches."

"You know I'm mostly looking for someone to help us," Natalie said as she took the ring from Sarah, "but maybe…"

Sarah was still looking at the ring when she heard Natalie's gasp. She looked at her mother's face, startled at her expression.

"Mom?" Sarah asked tentatively.

The older witch's eyes were closed. Sarah was trying to read her mother's expression when Natalie spoke.

"Our family. It's a Proctor ring."


	5. Vampires and Witches and Elena

_Reminder - Beta by Peachie X. You owe her things...we all do..._

Losing Trust

"Our family did this? Our family?"

"You know who the Proctors are, Sarah." Natalie said. "Most of them, anyway."

Sarah took the ring from her mother's hand and examined it more closely, "I've seen the spells, of course, but never cast one. Katherine said it might be something she would ask me to do for the vampires around Elena."

"Some who get these rings protect, some kill. You have to be careful."

The younger witch nodded, still looking at the ring. "Is there anyway to tell specifically who made this one?"

"Sometimes." Natalie said as she took the ring back. "There's no mark on this ring that I can see. Though some do put markings on this kind of thing, I never did."

"You've made these before?" Sarah should not have been surprised. It had been several years since they had started to change – sometimes she forgot the specifics about what her mother and aunt had done.

"Yes. Sylvia did also, though I don't think she ever put anything distinctive on them. Either one of us could have made this ring."

Sarah suddenly looked stricken. "There were two." She shook her head.

"Two what?"

"Two vampires that attacked Elena. They only sent us one ring. If they have the other and can figure out it was a Proctor ring…"

Sarah hesitated, then spoke again. "I've got to go to Mystic Falls, talk to Elena."

"What? Now? Sarah…"

"Mom, I have to." Sarah insisted. "They're not stupid, they'll find out who made the rings, then about our family."

"Sarah, I know this is a Proctor ring because I've made them. They won't know."

"I can't take that chance. Plus if our family is going after Elena, she needs to know what they're up against. If I leave now, I can be there by mid-afternoon."

Natalie did not want her daughter to leave so soon after the loss she had suffered. "Sarah, you said you would talk to her after the funerals."

Sarah tried to reassure her mother. "I'll be back tomorrow, Mom. I just have to tell her before she finds out some other way, she'll never trust me if I don't."

Natalie briefly considered offering to go with her, but decided she couldn't. "I can't leave here until after…"

"I know Mom, I'll be fine." Then she voiced a concern she had barely thought of before. "Will you be? If our family is involved and finds out they've failed, that Aunt Sylvia is dead, will they come after us?"

"We've done nothing against them. They have no reason to bother us. Even Sylvia wouldn't have…" Natalie's words trailed off. She was not so sure it was true anymore.

"I'll ask Elena about having someone watch over our house."

Natalie's pain was obvious. "So it's come to this? Seeking protection from vampires? It's not part of the agreement we made."

"Anything that threatens our town is part of it – even our 'cousins'."

"Elena isn't part of the agreement either."

"I just want to ask her if she agrees. If she thinks we need help, I'll call Nathaniel. We don't have to do this alone, Mom. Not anymore."

The older witch didn't answer, so Sarah spoke again as she left the room. "I'm going to get ready, I need to leave right away."

Natalie gave in. "Just be careful, and be back tomorrow."

* * *

Her Kind

"They're so close," Alaric commented. Bonnie had noticed, and pointed out to him that several vampires were very close to the school building.

"Don't we have security at this school?" Bonnie asked. "How can they not be challenged?"

"If they were, a little compulsion would easily keep them form being bothered."

"That's the one shadowing me" Bonnie said, pointing. "I wish Elena would get him to leave me alone."

They were silent for a moment before the witch spoke again. "The students are seeing them. They can't stay there."

"I asked Stefan to talk to them," Elena said from behind them.

Bonnie turned to face her friend. "You haven't talked to Katherine or Isobel?"

Elena shook her head. "Whatever is going on, they haven't told me. I'm about ready to use the phone to ask Katherine, even though she'll probably just yell at me."

"Does Damon know anything?" Alaric asked.

"I haven't seen him since he dropped me off here this morning. I'm sure he would have told me if there was anything weird going on. There was no one hanging around by the school then either."

Alaric nodded, then spoke to Elena again. "You'd better go if you want lunch today, though tell me if Stefan learns anything."

Elena nodded and pulled herself away from the window. "I want lunch. Bonnie, will you come with me?"

"Save me a spot, I'll be there in a minute. I need to ask something first."

Elena nodded and left the room.

Bonnie turned back to Alaric. "What did you need me alone for?"

Alaric pulled a ring out of his pocket and moved to give it to her. "Do you know what this is?"

Bonnie glanced at it as she accepted it. She felt a small jolt.

"I feel something, but I don't know what. It's charmed or something."

"It was on one of the vampires that attacked Elena. It allowed him to attack her during the day."

"Oh." Bonnie examined it more carefully. "I guess it could be. It has all the right elements."

"Do you know who made it? Can you tell?"

The witch looked at him, then back at the ring before shaking her head. "I can tell it's not what Emily or Grams would have done. It's not like what is in her spell book."

She gave the ring back to Alaric. She noted he looked a little disappointed and added, "I'll look some more when I get home."

She had started moving towards the door when Alaric's eyes were pulled to her as she let out a gasp. She froze in place and waited for the vampire to enter the room.

"Why are there vampires out there in plain sight?" Bonnie asked Isobel, her expression was hard.

"Because of your kind." Isobel said icily as she walked towards Alaric.

"What? My kind?"

The vampire turned to face Bonnie now speaking with the same tone. "Your kind. From what we can tell, Marcus was attacked by a witch, or witches. Witches can get to Elena too easily here. That's why we're close."

"You can't tell a witch from anyone else – close or far." Bonnie insisted. "Why are you so close?"

"To be able to get to Elena. Damon is giving her a ring with a button that, if she pushes, will bring us to her in seconds."

"Damon's here too?"

Isobel was visibly irritated. She turned back to Alaric. "Get rid of her, Rick."

Alaric sighed and turned to Bonnie. "You should go. Elena's waiting for you."

"Get rid of the guy following me around." Bonnie said as she turned and left the classroom.

"Witches attacked Marcus? The same ones who made the ring?" Alaric held the ring out.

"Our best guess. We have no idea who or if it was the ring maker."

"Did Katherine send the other ring to Sarah?"

"Yes. We haven't heard back from them, though."

Alaric nodded.

Isobel smiled slightly. "I have been sent to help you with this one."

"I have class in a couple of minutes." Alaric noted.

"I am capable of researching without you, Rick."

"I don't have my books here either."

Isobel was not fazed. "Do you have a computer with an internet connection here?"

Alaric nodded.

"That's all I need, Rick. Katherine gave me the number of someone who might be able to help. Get me on the net and go to class."

* * *

Relief

Sarah knocked on the door she had been directed to. She had tried to think of what to say to Elena as she drove. She didn't really have much.

"May I speak with Elena?" Sarah asked the woman who opened the door.

Jenna hesitated. 'Anyone could be a threat to Elena,' she had been told.

"About?"

Sarah had no idea who this was or what she should to say to her. She decided to play it safe.

"She helped me with some stuff a couple of days ago. I just need to ask her something."

Jenna hesitated, but decided to give Sarah a head motion to invite her in. At least she would be able to tell if she was a vampire.

"Thank you," Sarah said as she entered. "Are you Elena's sister?"

"Aunt, and guardian."

"OK." Sarah said. "Is she home?"

Jenna shook her head and motioned for Sarah to sit in the living room. "She should be home any minute. Can I get you anything?"

"Just water, please."

Sarah heard the front door open before Jenna had returned. She rose and faced the door as Elena entered with Damon.

Sarah was relieved when Elena ran to her and gave her a hug. "Sarah!"

Jenna was back with the water, also a little relieved that Elena seemed to know Sarah.

"Are you going to introduce us?"

"Sarah, my Aunt Jenna. Jenna, this is Sarah Proctor. She's been a big help to me in the short time I've known her."

* * *

The Distance

"Are you sure?" Alaric asked Isobel.

Isobel's face was hard. "No doubt. No wonder that witch attacked her."

"Sarah saved Elena."

"The question is, for what?" Isobel said, pulling her phone out. "They can't be trusted."

"Who are you going to call?"

Isobel ignored the question. "At least there's hundreds of miles between them," she muttered as she pushed the buttons on her phone.


	6. The Brother and the Friends

_Even though Christmas is past, Peachie X is still giving the gift of her Beta..._

The Brother and the Friend

Sarah was getting impatient. She had come a long way to talk to Elena, but Elena was so busy talking to Jenna about her that she had to interrupt.

"Elena, I need to talk to you for a minute, please. And it needs to be alone – just you and me."

Elena could tell that Sarah had not wanted to interrupt, and decided that there must be a good reason. She looked at Damon who did not look happy.

"Okay, we can go upstairs." Elena's eyes continued to hold Damon's. "You need to be where you can't hear."

Damon's face was hard. "Leaving you alone with witches hasn't worked out so well."

"Sarah saved me twice, Damon. I'll be fine."

Elena thought she heard Jenna take a quick breath, but kept her eyes fixed on Damon.

"I've heard that before."

"Please Damon. Just give us half an hour. You know as well as I do what she's done for me."

Damon pulled his eyes from Elena to Sarah, who was also looking at him. "Yes. And she knows what will happen if you are not perfectly fine in thirty minutes." Damon turned and started to leave, though he stopped and turned back to the watch them from the front door.

Elena was leading Sarah to the stairs when they both turned to look at the door as it opened. Jeremy pushed himself past Damon and headed to the stairs when he stopped, seeing that Elena had a visitor.

Elena was trying to read his expression when Sarah spoke from behind her. "Who's this?"

Elena turned back to her. Her face wore the same expression as her brother's. Elena knew what it was and did not like it.

"My brother. Come on," Elena said, pulling Sarah until she was in front of her, then pushing her up the stairs.

Sarah managed to keep her eyes on Jeremy as she was pushed up. "You have a brother?"

"Little brother. Half your age." Elena said as she pushed Sarah.

Sarah was at the top of the stairs before she looked at Elena. "He's taller than either of us, and I don't remember telling you my age."

Elena grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her to her bedroom as Jeremy called out "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Jeremy thought the bedroom door was slammed harder that it should have been.

"Who is she?" Jeremy asked Damon who just gave an annoyed growl and left the house.

Jeremy looked at Jenna now. His aunt answered, trying not to give much information.

"Just someone Elena met while she was away." Jenna turned and walked to the kitchen so she wouldn't have to talk any more about it.

Jeremy looked back at where he had last seen her. "Elena brought a friend…"

* * *

The Reveal

"People died because of what you did, Sarah."

Sarah had expected this reaction. She had it herself when she thought about it. Talking about it made her just as sick as thinking about it always had.

"You're right. I never killed anyone directly, but they died because of my inaction."

"You didn't tell me this."

The blonde had to close her eyes. "It's not something I brag about, Elena. It never came up when we talked. If it had, I would not have hid it from you."

"I have no idea who you are." Elena said, her face harder than Sarah had hoped.

"It's not who I am. I was twelve. It made me sick when I did it, but I had to. It was so hard to talk to my mom about it."

Sarah looked at Elena – she hadn't softened much.

"I did talk to her, Elena. I was so upset, and she didn't like doing it either. Then Aunt Sylvia's husband was killed by one of the vampires we had been helping. That did it. My mom said she did not want that for me."

Elena's expression changed. "I lost my parents." she said softly. "It changes things."

"Your mother, the vampire?" Sarah asked.

"Isobel is by birth mother. She gave me up for adoption before she turned. Though I was related to my parents – it's kind of complicated in a gross way."

"Still, the vampire seems to care."

"She does," Elena confirmed. "sometimes she shows it. So you changed from bad to good? Just like that?"

"No, Elena, not just like that. All we had ever known were vampires and witches that were dark. We moved and tried to leave that life behind."

"Nobody came after you?"

"Not that I know of. I don't think anyone thought it was unusual after what had happened."

Elena nodded. "But you're good now?"

Sarah stared at Elena. This was actually a hard question to answer. "We try to help people, protect them from vampires. We would protect them from other witches too, if we knew of dark ones near us. But really, Elena, it's not that simple. It's just us. We don't really know what we're doing, if we're helping the wrong people."

The human wasn't really following. "Surely saving anyone from a vampire trying to kill them is good."

The witch nodded. "That's what we thought. Then we saw vampires that weren't attacking people. Things weren't so simple anymore."

"Still," Elena felt she had to argue, "people need protection from vampires. Witches have always done that."

Sarah shook her head. "Most witches care as much about people as vampires care about them. We just don't have to feed on them. Witches are mostly about the power of being witches."

"But Emily Bennett protected Mystic Falls. And Bonnie's family married humans."

"Emily Bennett was rare, Elena. I don't know why. My dad was human, but he left, once he found out what my mom was, what we were. He probably knew we weren't exactly using our power for good."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Jenna entered the room.

"Elena look outside. There's some…whatever in our yard."

Elena, seeing how upset her aunt was, moved quickly to the window to see. She could see a couple of vampires outside, but was not startled. She knew who they were and why they were there.

"It's OK, Jenna," the niece said, trying to calm her aunt. "They just think they need to be close to me when a vampire is not inside with me. They must have moved close when Damon left."

"They're here to protect you." Jenna deduced. She shook her head. "Why, Elena?"

Elena wished she didn't have to explain, but knew she did. "They think that Marcus, the guy that was with Stefan here, was attacked by a witch. They're just looking out for me, Jenna."

Jenna nodded. "I remember Marcus. How did it come to this?" She muttered to herself as she backed through door and closed it.

Elena moved back to her bed, followed by Sarah.

"You don't think it's because of me? Because they found out about my past?"

The human looked at the witch briefly before shaking her head. "They wouldn't have let you close to me if they had known."

Sarah nodded. "What about you? What will you do, now that you know? Do you think less of me?"

"Is there anything you haven't told me? You never personally killed anyone?" The brunette felt a pang of guilt as she asked the question. Was she a hypocrite?

The blonde shook head. "Just vampires. You know everything now, Elena."

"OK. I've done some things I wish I hadn't had to, that I wish I could forget."

Sarah released a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Will you help me explain to Katherine?"

Elena gave Sarah a small smile and nod, wondering how that would go.

* * *

The Brother and the Mother

Jenna had forbidden Jeremy from going upstairs and was actually watching him closely enough to keep him from doing it. He was waiting for Elena and her friend to come down, but was getting bored.

He had just opened the door when Jenna yelled "No! There's some outside."

Jeremy opened the door anyway. "It's OK, Jenna. They have to be invited."

He stood in the doorway, looking outside. The sun had set, it was starting to get dark. He noticed Isobel standing nearby and wondered if he could ask her about who was after his sister.

He didn't really know her. He knew she had kidnapped him and his uncle to get something from Elena, but she had let him go unharmed. He knew she was helping Elena now, and that Elena trusted her.

Still, he had to gather his nerves together to actually leave the house and approach her. The vampire's expression was mostly annoyed when he reached her.

"You should stay inside," Isobel told him coolly.

"Somebody hurt Elena," Jeremy said. "She won't tell me who, but there's no reason for you not to."

"Anyone who hurt her is dead."

"Then why are you here? Why is she still in danger?" Jeremy was fingering his ring as he spoke. It made him feel better as he faced the vampire.

"I do not answer to you, Jeremy Gilbert. Go back inside."

Jeremy started at her briefly and decided she wouldn't tell him anything. "Fine. I'll ask her friend when they come back down."

Isobel was stunned. She and the others had only seen Damon and Jeremy enter the home. She grabbed him as he turned around. "Friend? Who's with her?"

Jeremy was startled now. "I...I don't know. A girl."

"A witch? Is she blonde?"

Isobel was still holding him. He tried to pull away as he nodded. "Blonde. Is she a witch?"

"Damn!" Isobel released him and pulled her phone out, dialing. "Damon!" She yelled into her phone as soon as he answered.

* * *

The Boyfriend

"You'll stay here tonight and then go back tomorrow?" Elena confirmed. Sarah had spoken to Nathaniel and her mother. They were sitting next to each other on the edge of Elena's bed.

Sarah nodded. "Thank you for the offer. One less thing to do, and thanks for understanding."

"Sure." Elena said as she heard the commotion in the hall.

"The door's open Damon. Don't break it!" Jenna yelled.

Sarah acted instinctively as the door burst open. Damon ran into the protection spell she had cast around Elena and herself. Elena found herself leaning back from the vampire as she saw him hit the wall the spell created.

"Get away from her!" Damon yelled in as harsh a voice as Elena had ever heard from him.


	7. The Risks and the Protection

_Oh yeah, almost forgot. Peachie X was Beta again on this. Yay! (Did forget actually. Please don't tell her...)_

The Risks

Elena could clearly see that Damon was livid. Jenna was behind him, in the hall looking through the doorway. She looked afraid, not a surprise to Elena given Damon's state of rage.

Elena turned to Sarah. "I need to talk to him. Can you drop the spell around me but leave it around you?"

"He can hear you Elena."

"Still, not around me. He won't hurt me."

Sarah was uncertain, but complied. To her surprise, Damon did not move. He did continue to scowl.

"Get away from her, Elena. You don't know who she is."

"Damon, I know you're upset, but I do know about her. How did you find out?"

"Isobel."

Elena shook her head. "Then Katherine probably already knows."

"Probably," Damon said harshly. "Move away from her and I'll deal with her."

"Stop it Damon!" Elena said sharply. "You know what Bonnie did to you, Sarah is stronger."

"I don't care!" Damon spat. He would have said more, but Bonnie came through the door.

"You should. Elena is the only reason you survived." Bonnie moved to sit next to Elena.

Elena looked at Bonnie questioningly.

"Jeremy called me."

"When I saw that Isobel was upset and calling Damon." Jeremy added as he entered the room.

Damon was still glaring. "Elena, we need to talk. Away from witches and baby brothers."

Elena wanted to talk to him alone as well.

"Yes. Please guys." Elena's eyes moved to each of the witches and then found her brother. "Jer, will you take them to your room or downstairs?"

"His room," Bonnie was glaring at Damon now. "One scream will bring us back."

"Fine," Elena replied a little harsher than she intended. "Just go."

Sarah kept her eyes on Damon as she let the spell drop and followed Jeremy into the bathroom and then his room. She was amazed that Elena still seemed calm around such an angry vampire.

Elena watched them leave then turned back to the irate vampire. She patted the bed next to her. "Come closer, Damon." It took no effort to speak to him calmly, she still completely trusted him.

Damon shook his head. "I'm ready to rip someone's head off. I know better than to get too close to you when I feel like this."

The girl didn't try to hide her disappointment, but didn't push the issue. She knew that one reason she was safe around Damon was because he knew when to stay away from her. She decided to stay where she was as she talked to him.

"Sarah told me about her past, Damon. She also told me she's changed. What were you told?"

"That the vampires that attacked you wore rings from her family."

"She doesn't deny that, Damon, but she and her mom left her family, because they don't want to do that, to help vampires anymore."

Damon took a step towards her, then stopped himself. "Her aunt tried to kill you Elena – twice."

"And she saved me – twice." Elena's voice was rising now – it wasn't intentional, she was just getting caught up in Damon's tone.

"Her family kills people – people, witches and vampires!" the vampire yelled back.

"She hasn't!" Elena heard herself this time and tried to speak calmly. "Yeah, she has a past, but so do you. You've killed people, witches and vampires yourself."

"You always knew what I was!" Damon growled.

"That's not true. I didn't know about you or Stefan until long after I met you both. You kept it from me."

The vampire's anger had not left, but at least his voice was quieter. "You don't know what she's done."

"Do you? I don't know what you've done and I don't want to. I know what you are now."

Damon wasn't buying. "You don't know what she is now. You just met her."

Elena took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Damon, please. Come and sit by me. Let's talk about this."

Damon shook his head. "Not yet. I can't be that close yet. The witch should never be that close to you again, I can't risk you like that."

"What do you want for me Damon? Do you want to lock me up so no one can get to me without your permission?"

The vampire's voice didn't falter. "Yes. That's what I want."

"I heard you tell Katherine to let me be myself. You've never stopped me from doing what she asks." Elena closed her eyes briefly. "You've always said you trusted me. Trust me now. Sarah helps me – she's not a threat to me."

The vampire's face was still hard. "It was too risky for you to be alone with the witches before and it's too risky now."

"It's risky to get in a car and drive, Damon. People die all of the time doing it – I would have if not for you. These risks are my life. You have to let me live my life."

Damon's expression was changing, though not softening. "You, not her."

Elena looked desperate now. "Damon, you once promised me you would protect her. I'm going to hold you to that."

The vampire closed his eyes and turned away from her. He moved his fist towards the wall, but held up enough to just make noise, not a hole.

"If anything happens to you because of her…"

"I know, Damon. It won't."

He moved towards the door without turning around. Elena was startled by this.

"Damon, where are you going?"

He stopped. "I don't know. I still need to rip a head off."

"Are we OK?" Elena's desperation was audible.

The vampire kept his back to her. "We are. I'm not."

"Will I see you tomorrow? Will you pick me up for school?"

Damon consciously calmed his voice to reply "Yes" as he moved through the door. He quickly picked up speed to go through the house and into the street. He stopped close enough to Elena's house that he could still see Isobel on the porch. He took a few breaths, wondering why he was trying to calm himself while deciding what to do next.

* * *

Not One of Us

Bonnie and Jeremy were both staring at Sarah. Sarah had to avert her eyes. Telling Elena's friends and family about her past hadn't been any easier than telling Elena.

"You made mistakes, but you've learned."

Sarah's eyes moved to Jeremy as he spoke. "Yes. I was too young to really understand. I never liked it, but it's the past. I try to do good now."

"I trusted you with my best friend. If I had known..." Bonnie didn't finish.

"She can't change the past, Bonnie." Jeremy interjected. "You've made mistakes too."

Sarah gave Jeremy a grateful smile. "I just want to help Elena, and stop whoever killed my neighbor."

Bonnie stared at the other witch. "Damon, Katherine and me. We will fight over who gets to kill you if anything happens to Elena because of you."

Sarah's face hardened. "Yeah, I'm not stupid. I picked up on that a long time ago."

"Bonnie, she's on our side. She'll help us figure out who's after Elena."

"Us?" Bonnie's face showed her disbelief as she turned to look at Elena's brother. "Since when are you part of us?"

Determination showed on his face. "I'm not letting anyone hurt Elena. I'm going to help find whoever it is that did."

"The ones that did are dead!" Bonnie replied harshly.

"What can you do?" Sarah asked Jeremy quickly. "Do you have some kind of gift or power?"

Jeremy smiled at her. He held up the hand that wore the ring and moved it to where she could see it, pointing at the ring with his other hand. Then he moved his finger to point to his head.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bonnie said. "You're not going anywhere near any of this."

"Elena goes, and she doesn't have a ring."

"She doesn't want you anywhere near this!" the witch yelled back.

"Bonnie, she'll hear you," Sarah said softly. That made them all stop talking and listen for a few seconds.

They had all heard Damon's voice before, they all noticed it was silent now.

Bonnie left and went through the bathroom door immediately, followed by the others. She stopped short when she saw Elena curled up on her side on the bed, tears in her eyes.

"Elena," Bonnie said softly as she climbed onto the bed, facing Elena and pulling her into a hug. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Elena's voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Damon's so upset."

Bonnie looked at Sarah and Jeremy who were standing at the side of the bed now. "At you?"

She felt the slight shake of Elena's head. "Not at me. He's worried about me. I don't know what he'll do."

A few things ran through Bonnie's mind about what Damon had done before, but she wasn'tgoing to mention them to her friend. She controlled herself and tried to be comforting as she whispered "It'll be OK, Elena. Everything will be OK."

* * *

Unprotected

Isobel heard Damon coming towards the door and saw him go through it as she moved out of the way. She didn't try to stop him.

The other vampires had left the Gilbert yard when Damon entered the house. It was their protocol, she didn't interfere. They would be next to her immediately if she needed it. She was just glad Damon was in there with the witch. Actually, she was glad when Bonnie arrived. If they saw eye to eye on nothing else, she knew Bonnie would protect her daughter.

She was about to call the other vampires to close in on the house after Damon left when a commotion came to her attention from where one of the vampires were. Isobel moved immediately towards him. It took almost no time to reach him, he had been close.

When the vampire did reach him, she realized she had been concentrating on what was happening in the house while trouble was brewing outside. Isobel pulled out her phone, pressed a speed dial and held onto it until she was caught up in the fray.

All three of the other vampires who were with her watching Elena's house were there, though two were lying on the ground – dead or disabled. Isobel moved to the join the other who was fighting for his life.

They were fighting a vampire and he was strong, as strong as any Isobel had ever fought.

There were two other figures nearby, though she didn't know what they were. One or both of them had started speaking when the vampire she was fighting snarled at them. "No! She is unprotected. Go to her now, bring her back."

Isobel turned to follow them, but was immediately struck. Elena's mother had to stay and fight, hoping the phone would bring the needed help.


	8. The Fuming and the Urgency

_Peachie X is still Beta. If you think she's not helping, you're living in La La Land (not an insult, I spend a fair amount of time there myself...)_

The Fuming

Damon hadn't calmed down any, he was still fuming – about the girl he loved, about witches and about Isobel, who didn't seem to care who went into the Gilbert house.

His back was to all of them, his eyes closed as he tried to think of something to say or do now – something that would make Elena see the danger she was putting herself in trusting the Proctor witches. He couldn't believe she was using his own words against him – words he had spoken to get Katherine to let her do what she wanted. Yes, she had always survived her recklessness, but she survived because of him and now she was ignoring everything he said.

He knew it wasn't helping anyone – not her, not him. All his anger had done was ruin a few street signs. At least that had felt good.

He turned to look back at Isobel on the porch again, still not sure what he was going to do next.

She wasn't there.

It took a few seconds of concentration before he heard the fight. Isobel and the others – all of them. It took a few more seconds for the realization. He had left Elena alone, or in the hands of witches and baby brothers – which was probably worse.

He didn't hesitate any more. He went to her at top speed.

* * *

The Instinct

Jeremy sat on the bed, waiting for his sister to return. He had had enough of the hiding, the lies. She had said she would talk to him – tell him everything he wanted to know. She was telling him nothing. She didn't care that whatever hurt her could hurt him, or Jenna. She didn't care that he wanted to help.

Yes, she looked pretty messed up when she pulled herself off the bed and went to the bathroom with Bonnie and Sarah. She said she was going to get cleaned up. Fine, she would look better when he made her tell him the truth. Even if she wouldn't do it, Sarah had seemed to like him enough that she might tell him. The thought of the cute blonde that had come to visit Elena made him smile briefly, but he quickly returned to thinking about his sister. Somebody would tell him the truth, but it should be Elena. He would insist. He would threaten to go find whoever was after her himself - that had worked last time.

His eyes met those of his sister when he stood and spoke as she entered, followed by the others. He was speaking to the witches "Will you give me a minute with my sister?"

He felt a little hurt when he saw the expression on Elena's face. It looked like fear. All he wanted was for her to talk to him, all he wanted was for her to keep her promise to him..

He looked to her best friend at the same time as his sister turned to look at her. "Bonnie? Please. I just need a minute."

He saw Bonnie's eyes move from his to Elena and back. Then she nodded to him, pushed Sarah back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Elena stayed close to the door as she faced him. Jeremy decided to stay near the bed.

"Elena, what's going on? Who hurt you?"

His sister didn't answer him. He tried to read her expression as he spoke again.

"You said Damon's upset. Why? Because someone is trying to hurt you?"

Elena closed her eyes and took a step back, shaking her head.

"You accuse me of holding back from you. You said you would tell me anything about this stuff, Elena."

She was inches away from the bathroom door now. She did look at him again, but her uncomfortable expression was the same. "Please don't do this, Jer."

Jeremy took a step towards her. "Who, Elena? Or wha…" was all he managed to get out before the door to the hallway burst open behind him.

He turned around to see two people that he didn't know, a woman and a man, standing in the doorway. "That's her!" the woman said quickly. She began saying something softly he didn't understand.

It was instinct, not some conscious thought, that made him move between the door and his sister. His mind did not have time to register it as his sister yelled his name. It was too busy registering the sharp pain he felt. It was too busy blacking out.

* * *

The Concentration

It probably wasn't the right thing to do, but Bonnie was doing it. Sarah knew Elena might not approve, but she held her ear close to the door, just as the other witch was doing.

She couldn't really hear anything, not until she heard Elena's scream.

"Jeremy! No!"

Then she was stumbling as Bonnie was forcing the door open. She was able to quickly right herself and enter Elena's bedroom. The other witch was going to Elena who was sprawled on the floor behind the door.

Sarah's eyes moved to towards Jeremy and then the doorway. She saw a woman clearly, as well as part of another person. Her eyes remained on the woman. Sarah recognized the woman's stance and quickly pieced together what had happened. A witch's spell, meant for Elena, had hit Jeremy. Worse, the witch was starting to cast again.

She reacted automatically, beginning to chant. She stared at the witch in the doorway who had a sudden surprised expression. 'She wasn't expecting me.' Sarah thought to herself when the witch turned her head and took a few steps back.

Then she saw that Damon was in the hallway, growling. He was twisting the head of whoever was there with the witch. The witch must have sent a spell towards Damon, he was suddenly on his knees as she ran away.

Sarah let her spell go and started towards the door, almost tripping over Jeremy before she noticed him again. She glanced to the doorway again. Damon was struggling, trying to get up. He was alive.

She looked back at Jeremy. Breathing, but nothing else. She heard Elena call from behind her again, "Jer!", before the human girl stumbled again. Bonnie was speaking to her, saying something about a ring, trying to get her to be careful.

The blonde witch forced these things out of her mind. She put her hand on his shoulder and concentrated. She had been taught how to help a vampire recover from a witch's spell. It was years ago, but she had done it. Of course she had never tried it on a human, but this was Elena's brother.

She did have to remind herself that spells weren't dark. It was how they were used. When she was so much younger, she had used it to help the vampires that her family worked for recover from the spells of hostile witches. This was different, this would help Elena – if it worked.

She heard Bonnie speaking to Elena again.

"He's breathing, see? He has the ring, Elena. He'll be fine."

"What's she doing?"

No answer came, but Sarah was pushing the girls' voices out of her mind anyway. She had to concentrate. The last thing she noticed hearing was Elena calling the name of her vampire.

"Damon!"

* * *

The Difference

'Bonnie's right,' Elena told herself as she pulled away from her best friend. "Jeremy's breathing, he has the ring, he'll be fine."

She stumbled a little as she moved away from the witches. Bonnie didn't follow her – she was watching Sarah.

There was someone in the hall with Damon, not moving. She paid no attention to him, she just moved to the vampire she loved. She stopped just a little away from him. He was sitting, back against the wall.

"Damon?" She approached him hesitantly, recalling how upset he was earlier, that he didn't want her too close to him.

She was relieved when he looked at her, though she could tell he was stressed, angry.

"Damon. Are you OK?"

She wasn't sure why Damon did not respond immediately, but he did hold her eyes. His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke.

"I'll be fine – I just need a minute. Damn witch."

She made the connection then – he had been hit by a witch's spell again. She remembered the last time it happened and became frantic.

"Damon, are you sure? You were hit with a spell again. What can I do for…"

"Elena!" Damon said hoarsely.

She stopped, but hadn't calmed down. He looked like it took effort when he spoke to her again.

"It's not the same. This was just a jolt – not very long. Meant to stop me – no more. She didn't have time for more."

Elena understood. She knelt next to him, praying he would not push her away. He didn't.

"Just a little time? Is there nothing I can do?"

Damon's face did not soften, but she was glad his voice was returning to normal as he answered her.

"Isobel's fighting. Call Stefan – he needs to check on her."

Elena turned and sat next to him as she pulled her phone out. She tentatively reached for his hand with one of hers while she pushed buttons with the other, breathing a sigh of relief when he took it.

"Stefan? Please. I need you right now."

* * *

The Helping

Jenna was startled as she worked in the kitchen. She heard a door slam, a scream and a growl. Her mind was rushing before she could get her body to move.

When she could see the stairs, she saw a woman running down them.

"Hey!" she called as she approached the woman, but wasn't quick enough to catch her before she heard the door open and slam again.

She went to the door and opened it, stepping briefly into the darkness before stopping herself. As angered as she was about the violation of her home, she knew there were vampires out here, though she did not see any, and the woman she could see running down the street was not approached by any.

It took her a couple of minutes to decide what to do. By that time, the woman was long gone and anyone important to her was inside anyway.

She had to gasp at what she found at the top of the stairs. Someone was lying there not moving. Elena was cuddled up to Damon. He looked angry, she looked a different kind of upset.

Elena's hand held her phone as she pointed into her bedroom saying "check on Jeremy."

Her eyes didn't stay on Elena long before she followed the pointing phone into the bedroom. She ran inside as soon as she saw Jeremy lying there.

"Jeremy!" she called as soon as she felt Bonnie grab her arm, stopping her.

"Wait," the witch said. Jenna turned to look at her. "She's helping him."

Jenna was confused, but looked back. She hadn't really noticed Sarah there before. Jeremy was lying on his side, both of the blonde witch's hands were on his shoulder. She could tell he was breathing, eyes open, moving his arms and legs.

She turned back to Bonnie. "What happened? Is he alright?"

Bonnie had only nodded when she turned as she heard Sarah speak.

"Help him sit up."

She let the witches take hold of her nephew on either side and pull him into a sitting position. She knelt in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank God."

* * *

Following

Isobel was holding her own. She was glad for that, though she knew she was able to do it was because there was another of Katherine's vampires with her, fighting the hostile vampire. It was a stalemate, at least the two of them were keeping him busy, away from Elena.

She had actually tried to pull herself away to return to the Gilbert house a couple times. Each time, she was set upon by the other vampire. They both needed to be there. At least it seemed they could keep the vampire busy until help came.

Her heart sank as she saw the vampire fighting beside her crumble. She had barely noticed when she found herself flung aside, hitting a fence.

It stunned her a little. She heard the conversation clearly as she pulled herself up.

"Where is she?" the vampire snarled.

A woman's voice, breathing hard, answered, "She wasn't alone. She was with a witch and another vampire."

Isobel had just pulled herself into a standing position when she heard the vampire's angry growl and saw him pointing at her.

"Take this one down. Let's finish these."

She knew then. The woman was a witch. She started moving as the witch turned to face her, but she hesitated, hearing Katherine's voice.

"Isobel?"

The witch and other vampire were gone immediately.

Isobel watched as Katherine whispered into the ear of one of the two vampires that had arrived with her. She saw him leave in the same direction the others had gone.

"One's a witch," Isobel managed to tell Katherine. "it's dangerous."

"He won't confront, just follow." Katherine said to her, moving to the nearest downed vampire. Isobel followed her lead, moving to the vampire that had been fighting next to her. He was down but was still alive.

Katherine joined her, shaking her head. "One gone, two down. Is Elena safe?"

"I left her at her house. The witch didn't have her. I hope that means she's safe."

"Go back." Katherine told her. "We'll take care of these and join you there shortly."

Elena's mother nodded and left Elena's downed protectors to Katherine.

* * *

Annoyed

Stefan arrived at the Gilbert house at the same time as Isobel. He was startled by the other vampire's appearance. She was dirty and unkempt.

"What happ…" he began.

"Check on Elena." Isobel interrupted, speaking sharply.

Stefan scowled. "She called me, told me to check on you."

The other vampire glared and spoke icily this time. "I'm alive. Make sure she is."

He was annoyed, but he had done as Elena asked. He turned and entered the house.

* * *

The Urgency

Elena thought she could actually feel Damon's stress, his anger as she held his hand. She had followed him up when he stood, he was still next to her holding her hand, but said very little to her.

She turned and looked at his face, hoping he would turn his eyes to her. "Please Damon. Tell me that you are all right."

Damon closed his eyes at first. She thought the worst, but then he reached behind her and pulled her to him. She was breathing a sigh of relief when he spoke softly.

"I said I would always be next to you, always be near to you. But I left you alone."

"You were upset."

She could tell he was trying to calm himself to speak to her. "I'm always upset when someone's after you. It was no excuse to leave you alone."

She thought the words – 'I wasn't alone'. It hadn't worked last time, so she kept them to herself.

"You came back, that was what I needed."

She felt his hand on the back of her head. She concentrated on it briefly before speaking again.

"Do you need blood? You did last time."

"It's not the same as last time," Damon repeated. "but yes. I'll get some at home when you have more help here."

"Maybe I should keep some here. You are protecting me, and you're not the only one." "Maybe,' she thought, 'I just want to keep him here with me. He shouldn't have to leave me when he's hurt'.

"I wouldn't ask that of you, Elena. Neither would Katherine's."

Elena heard Stefan's question from behind her. "Not ask you to keep what here?"

She turned herself around, but kept hold of one of Damon's arms so it would still be around her. She decided Stefan didn't need to know her thoughts, so she shook her head.

"Blood." Damon said flatly.

She saw Stefan grimace, then look into her bedroom.

"What happened? Who is that?"

Elena realized he must be asking about Sarah as Bonnie came through the door.

"How's Jeremy?" she asked the witch quickly.

"He's fine now."

"What happened?" Stefan asked again, continuing to look into the bedroom.

"Jeremy was hit by a spell." Bonnie answered. "We don't think it was meant to kill. Whatever it was, it was meant for Elena."

Elena saw Stefan turn toward her. She didn't want to meet his gaze, but did. She was glad when he turned back to the witch.

Instead of to Stefan, her best friend spoke to her. "Are you sure he's safe? He was ready to kill someone a few minutes ago."

"Yes," Elena said – irritated – before she could stop herself. She regretted saying it – she knew Bonnie had helped her.

"I got my kill," Damon replied harshly. "I just hope it's a witch."

She was still annoyed when Bonnie spoke again. "You know that you're only alive because witches were here. Without us, she would have taken you out and still gotten to Elena. Witches stopped her."

"And Jeremy," Elena added softly, though mostly to contradict the witch.

Maybe it was something in her tone when she said it , but Elena felt Damon turn her around a pull her into a hug – she willingly let him.

"I still hope it's a witch," She heard him say.

She turned back to look at Stefan as he spoke again. He was looking at the body as he asked. "Are you all right, Elena? Isobel is worried."

She had forgotten. She looked at him hopefully. "She's OK? Damon said she was fighting when he came in here."

Stefan nodded. "She looks like she was fighting, but she seems fine."

Elena let out a breath, relieved. Then she wondered if she had ever worried about Isobel before.

She thought Damon's voice sounded urgent when he spoke to his brother. "They're getting close to her." He nodded towards Elena, as she held onto his arm which was still wrapped around her shoulder. She turned back to look up at him as he spoke. "I need blood, but we need to go after them before they try again."

She didn't like hearing it, but didn't argue.

"Do we know who or where?" Stefan asked.

Damon started to glare at his brother. "We have a body, we have rings, we have a couple of witches. We'll figure it out."


	9. The Invitation and the Plea

_Peachie X did Beta on this again. I am grateful again..._

The Invitation

"We'll get them Elena. I don't care who it is or where they are."

"Blood first, Damon." Elena whispered into the vampire's ear as he hugged her at the door. "Revenge later."

He had not calmed down any, but at least he was talking to her.

"Right word." He said as he opened the door.

"You'll be back tonight?" Elena asked before she noticed Isobel on the doorstep, she was shocked by her mother's appearance.

Damon ignored her question and glared at Isobel. "You're the only one here. Why?"

Isobel had been staring at Elena, but turned to the other vampire and returned his glare. "One dead, two injured before the witch ran away when Katherine came."

"What?" Elena gasped.

Isobel removed her glare as she moved her eyes back to Elena. "More are coming."

"More to lose because of me…" Elena whispered to herself.

"I can stay." Damon offered.

Elena quickly shook her head. "No. You're hurt – get blood. Stefan's here, as are two witches and more vampires are coming." She pulled him down for a kiss. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Damon nodded and left – not because he thought she was safe now, but because he intended to take matters into his own hands after regaining his strength.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked her mother.

"Better than anyone else that was here."

Elena could only nod thinking that this was all because of her. She stared at her mother briefly and made the decision.

"Do you want to…" Elena began, nodding her head towards the inside.

"You don't have to," Isobel interrupted. "Maybe you like to be in the same house as witches, but I don't."

Elena frowned. "They saved me."

"They weren't alone Elena," Stefan said from behind her, carrying the body of the man that had been killed.

"I know." Elena whispered, the stress beginning to show on her face. She watched as Stefan passed the body through to door to Isobel.

"Do they know if he was a witch?" the girl asked her ex.

"Sarah didn't know him." Stefan said as he handed the body to Isobel. "She took a picture with her phone and is sending it to her mother."

Elena nodded and turned back to Isobel.

"Thank you for helping me, for protecting me. You can come in, when you want."

Isobel was an odd sight with the body of the man slung over her shoulder. "Maybe when the witches are gone." As was so often the case, the daughter could not read her mother's expression as she turned and carried the body out of sight.

Elena was lost in thought as she watched her mother leave. She really was not paying attention as she stepped through the door onto the porch. Stefan started to reach for her, but stopped himself.

"Elena, are you sure it's safe for you outside?"

When Elena realized where she was she shook her head and took a few deep breaths. He could see tears starting to form in her eyes as she turned back to face him.

"No. Not inside, not outside. No place I am is safe."

She pushed past him and climbed the stairs to join her family.

* * *

The Sarcasm

An annoyed Elena sat in the living room with Sarah. Jeremy was lying down in his room, Stefan, Bonnie and Jenna were in the Kitchen – talking about her, she thought.

"They treat me like I'm not here," she grumbled to the witch. "Talk about me behind my back. Keep things from me."

"They're just worried about you, Elena." Sarah said.

Elena looked at her new friend desperately. "It's not me they need to worry about. I'm not the one getting hurt. Jeremy was hurt, Damon and other vampires."

"Jeremy's fine."

"Because of you, wasn't it?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. What I did was meant to help vampires. I hoped it helped him, but I'm not really sure what the spell that hit him was meant to do to you."

Elena shook her head. "I'm the target, but everyone around me gets hurt."

"You've been hurt, Elena." the witch noted.

"I've been sitting around expecting others to take care of me and my family."

Sarah stared at the human, not sure what she was getting at.

Elena looked at her, with an expression that eventually turned to pleading. "I know you're tired, you had a long drive to get here. I know that, but will you go somewhere with me, Sarah?"

This was a surprise. "What do you mean?"

Before Elena could respond, they both heard a knock at the door. They rose and moved to where they could see Stefan answer it.

"I need to see Elena" Katherine said as she pushed by him without asking for an invitation.

"I'm here." Elena said.

Katherine walked to stand near her, but stared at Sarah. "I hear that Sarah had a hand in saving you."

"Me and Jeremy," Elena replied. "She helped him recover from the spell that was meant for me."

"Maybe." Sarah said quickly.

"I also hear that Proctor witches are not the most trustworthy." Katherine continued to stare at Sarah.

The witch became defensive. "We keep our promises – whoever they are made to. I've hidden nothing from you."

"She can help you," Elena quickly interjected. "She can help the vampires hurt by the witch's spell."

Katherine's eyes moved to Elena for a few seconds, then back to Sarah.

"Is this true?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I was taught the spells when I was young. I used them to help vampires my family was working for. I can help, if they are still alive."

Bonnie, who was standing in the doorway by this time with Jenna and Stefan, could not help herself. "Vampire's aren't alive."

Stefan moved a finger to the witch's lips. Those engaged in conversation ignored her.

"Will you come with me and help them?" Katherine asked Sarah.

The blonde witch turned to Elena.

"Please?" the human asked. "They were hurt because of me." Then she turned to Katherine. "She'll be safe with them – and you?"

"As safe as you are." The vampire replied.

Elena wasn't really sure how safe that was. Though she had been alone with Katherine fairly often, she had never gone anywhere with just Katherine. She had to hope for the best because the witch agreed.

"I'll go. I have an agreement with you, Elena tells me you keep your agreements."

"Thank you." Elena said softly. "We both appreciate it."

The vampire spoke to Elena again. "I have one following those that attacked you. When we hear from him, we'll go after them tonight."

"They have a witch," Elena argued. She already felt bad about the damage the vampires had taken because of her. "She's taken down several…"

"We know, Elena," the Katherine interrupted. "We have ways of dealing with them, now that we know."

"Yeah. Good job so far." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Bonnie!" Elena looked at her best friend and shook her head. Then she turned back to Katherine. "OK. But since Sarah is staying here tonight, I need to talk to her for a minute before you take her to the others."

Without waiting for the vampire to respond, Elena grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her to the stairs.

* * *

Why They Follow Her

Sarah and Elena were in the bathroom, water running, whispering.

"You think we can get away from them? From Katherine's vampires?"

Elena shook her head. "No. But I think they'll follow, stay with me. I just need to get away from Jeremy and Jenna, to keep this away from them until we can get rid of the threat."

"So we'll find the threat and do what, Elena?"

"We – you, me, Katherine and her vampires – will take them out."

"Katherine will go after them without us, Elena. We won't know where they are."

Elena had an answer for this as well. "You're a witch, cast a spell. You can locate her when you get back and they leave, can't you?"

"If I have something of hers. Do you expect me to pick her pocket while we're gone?"

"Can't you do it with the blood of a family member?" Elena asked, pointing at herself.

"I thought you were Isobel's family." The witch shook her head as the realization hit her. "Katherine's too – which is why you look like her."

Elena hesitated, trying to read the blonde's expression. "So will you do it?"

Sarah still could not force herself to just agree. "What if she asks me to go with her and the vampires?"

"She won't, not after what happened here. She'll want you to stay with me." Elena shook her head. "But she needs you with her. This way, she'll have both."

Sarah sighed, starting to understand why all of the vampires, Bonnie and Alaric seemed to do what Elena said.


	10. The Need and the Trust

_It may have been a while since this was updated, but no, the story is not over yet. I am still here, as is Peachie X with her wonderful Beta. Heck, we're just getting started..._

Whatever She Needs

Sarah was relieved that the trip had taken very little time. She really had nothing to say to Katherine, and the vampire did not speak to her.

The witch was not very comfortable during the drive, though the vampire had always been at least civil to her, except for their first meeting when Elena had nearly been killed by her aunt. She was glad she had not seen that side of Katherine since.

They pulled first into a driveway, then to a garage of an average house. She was glad to be out of the silent car and led into the house. It was fully furnished. There were several other people around – she assumed vampires, though she could not really tell.

She was led into a room with three beds, two of them had vampires lying on top of the covers. She recognized the signs of a vampire that was hit by a spell and immediately moved to the one that looked worse than the other.

Sarah knew Katherine was behind her, watching. She almost wanted to turn back and look at the vampire, but she had been taught better. This required her complete concentration.

The blonde witch felt some satisfaction as the vampire under her hands started to respond to her spell. Though it had been years since she had done it – at least before she had tried to help Jeremy earlier, she was immediately comfortable with the process. She remembered everything. She felt even more satisfaction when she heard Katherine's gasp of surprise.

"It's true."

Sarah nodded, but stayed in place, concentrating on the task at hand. She left the vampire when he looked normal and moved to sit up.

She saw Katherine move towards him as she moved to the other hurt vampire. She actually was curious about how Katherine would react, what she would do with or say to the recovered vampire. It wasn't hard to push that out of her mind and concentrate on the new task, the new spell. Again, it was what she was taught. Do her job and leave the vampires to themselves.

As she moved back from the second vampire and watched him sit up, Katherine was next to her.

"Amazing. I never knew it could be done. I'm in your debt again, Sarah."

The witch managed a smile and a nod in response.

"Have you done this often?" The vampire asked.

Sarah turned and faced her. "I guess. I was taught the spells when I was eight. I couldn't really do anything else for the vampires we served – they didn't want an eight year old making decisions, but they could take me to the injured ones that were hurt like this and have me heal them. It was most of what I did for four years, before we got away."

"Can you tell anything about the witch who did this?"

"From my healing spells?" Sarah asked. "No. I've never noticed a difference in the way the vampires act or what the spells do."

Katherine looked a little disappointed. "Will you do it again if needed?"

Sarah nodded, turning to look at the vampires who were now up and staring at her, though not speaking. "Do you run into witches a lot?"

"No, but this may not be the last time you're needed tonight. Since you'll be with Elena, I can reach you if we need you."

"Whatever you need." Sarah replied. "Can we go back to Elena's house now?"

The vampire smirked briefly at the witch's obvious discomfort, then pushed it away. "Yes." She led the witch back to the car, though she motioned for several other vampires to join them.

* * *

What He Wouldn't Do (She Hopes) 

"Will you take Bonnie home now?" Elena asked Stefan.

She had been told that there were several other vampires outside now, and she was eager to get rid of her ex and best friend before Sarah returned. She knew they would fight her if they learned what she had planned.

"If witches really did save you earlier, are you sure you want to be without one?" Stefan asked.

"Sarah will be back soon and Bonnie's tired."

"I'm OK, Elena." The witch said.

Elena was having trouble hiding her annoyance. "Well I'm tired. I'd like to rest and just be with my family for a little while."

"It's still early," Stefan noted. "a lot could happen."

"They won't let anything near me Stefan, you know that. Please, let me spend some time with my brother."

Stefan looked over to Jeremy who was sitting nearby, paying attention, but he did not react.

"All right," the vampire finally said, looking at Elena as he moved towards the door. "but you call me if you need something."

Elena quickly agreed. "I will, and thanks for coming tonight."

Bonnie looked briefly at her best friend, but followed Stefan outside. She didn't look very happy.

Elena closed her eyes and let herself relax into the couch, until she felt Jeremy sit next to her. She stayed in place, but opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you really OK, Jer?"

"Fine. I mean I felt something hit me when it happened and it hurt. But the next thing I knew I was lying down, Sarah had her hands on me and the pain was gone."

Elena's relief was visible as she nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"That's the point," Jeremy said. "you want me to stay out of this but it still happened. You need to let me help, Elena. This is not just about you – it affects me and Jenna as well."

"Keep your voice down," Elena said, glancing around, afraid Jenna would hear. "I don't want you involved. You could get hurt."

"You have been hurt," Her brother challenged. "so have I now. Do you want Jenna to be next?"

Elena shook her head, irritated. "No. Of course not."

"Let me help, Elena. I heard you in the bathroom, running water so the vampires wouldn't hear. You're up to something – you and Sarah."

The sister was starting to glare at her brother. "She's a witch, Jeremy. She can help."

"I'm your brother. I'm not letting you do this alone. Or do you want Jenna to find out?

Elena wasn't sure how to react. "You wouldn't."

Her brother gave her a look meant to tell her he just might do it.

The glare changed to desperation. "We can't put this burden on her, Jer. It's too hard for her already."

"Then let me help."

Elena couldn't speak. She just stared at him briefly, then buried her face into her hands.

* * *

The Witch's House

Stefan's phone rang as he drove Bonnie home.

Damon did not give him the chance to speak. "Are you with Elena?"

"No. She kicked Bonnie and me out. I'm taking Bonnie home."

"I'm about ready to go. Can you get the witch to come with us?"

Stefan looked over to Bonnie who was looking at the road ahead. He was about to speak when the witch yelled in surprise.

"Stefan, stop!"

The vampire immediately hit his brakes, looking ahead. A figure was in the road in front of him.

He hadn't stopped in time, but the vampire in the street had managed to move out of the way. Bonnie spoke before Stefan could. "That's the vampire that's been hanging around me."

Stefan knew there was a vampire staying near her, he also knew she didn't like it. He had no idea why it would be stopping them as they approached her house.

The vampire was waiting at his window by the time he rolled it down.

"There's someone in her house."

Stefan looked over to the witch. "Should there be?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. The vampire could tell she was upset. "My dad shouldn't be home for hours."

"It's a woman," the vampire outside of the car said.

"I don't know who it would be," Bonnie said, a worried look on her face.

Stefan spoke into his phone which was still in his hand. "Damon, get over here – to Bonnie's house."

"Bring her here." Came the annoyed reply.

"Someone's in her house Damon. If it's related to what happened to Elena…."

"I get it. On my way." Stefan heard Damon say before he disconnected.

* * *

Not Needed

Elena heard the doorbell and was quickly up to answer it. By the time she made it to the front door, Jenna was opening it to Katherine and Sarah.

Jenna looked at Elena as she came to the door, relieved she would not make a mistake about the vampire's identity again.

"Did it work?" Elena asked Sarah, motioning for them to enter.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "It did."

Elena was relieved. "Thank you. Are you OK?"

Sarah nodded again. "It's not that hard. It tires me a little, but not for very long."

Elena noticed that Katherine had not entered. "Are you not coming in?"

"No. We need to start moving."

"Did you hear from the vampire that was following them?" The girl asked.

"No. We probably should have, but no. We can track him, though."

Elena nodded as the vampire spoke to Sarah. "Whatever happens, you'll stay with Elena?"

The witch nodded. "I promise."

"Keep your phones on, both of you. We'll call if we need anything."

Jenna finally spoke. "Why would you need them?"

The aunt's face showed that she was not happy about the situation.

Katherine responded dismissively. "We shouldn't."

She turned to leave, but then turned back, speaking to Jenna again. "There will be vampires very close to your house. Anyone who approaches it will be challenged. I hope you weren't expecting visitors."

Jenna shook her head, then turned to Elena.

"Sorry," Elena whispered to her aunt as the vampire closed the front door behind her. "We'll be upstairs if you need us."

"OK. Get some rest." The aunt responded, still obviously unhappy.

Elena started up the stairs followed by Sarah and, she noted with a sigh, Jeremy.

* * *

The Trust

He knew the delay would upset Stefan, but Damon didn't care. There were two vampires and a witch there. They should be able to handle whoever was in Bonnie's house until he joined them.

His priority was Elena. Though he planned to pursue her attackers while she slept, he was going to check on her before he left. After all, Stefan could be right, it could be related. They could be at both the witch's house and at Elena's house. He just had to be sure.

He was a little relieved as he parked nearby. There were four vampires in her yard, very close to the house. They knew him, which he knew was the reason only one approached him as he moved to enter Elena's room.

"I'm not staying." He said softly to the other vampire. It just nodded and returned to where it was before.

He could see Elena had Sarah and Jeremy with her. He really couldn't believe it, but he was starting to trust the blonde witch, or at least starting to trust her to protect Elena.

He was tempted to pause and listen to them before making himself known, but he didn't have time. Still, they were engrossed in their conversation enough that they did not notice him until he spoke.

"Three."

They gasped and looked at him questioningly.

"That's the number of dead people that would be here if I wasn't such a good guy." He looked at Elena. "Is no one watching your back when I'm not with you?"

"We expected some help from the vampires outside." Sarah retorted.

"Don't. You already know your kind can get through them."

"Damon," Elena interrupted. "did you want something?"

The vampire met her eyes. "A warmer greeting."

Elena nodded and spoke to the others. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure," Jeremy grinned. "Sarah can tour my room."

"I was there earlier." Sarah noted, though she was smiling a little herself as she rose to follow him.

"No one else this time, though" The brother said, entering the shared bathroom.

"Don't be afraid to zap him." Elena called before turning her attention back to the vampire.

"Are you all right, Damon?" Elena asked. Damon could tell that the concern on her face was genuine.

He nodded as he sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Yes. You?"

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "Yeah, but I didn't get hit by a spell. Sarah can help you. She helped some of Katherine's…"

"You know what I think about taking a witch's mojo. I'm fine, Elena. I'm worried about you."

"At least rest tonight," She said, leaning against him again.

"I'll rest." He said, thinking it wasn't a complete lie. He would rest, when it was done. "You rest."

"OK. You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too." He hadn't meant it to sound like it was a good-bye, but it did. Maybe, she wondered. She pulled back to look into his eyes again.

"Damon, you are going take it easy tonight, right?"

"Yes. Just like you."

He watched her carefully as she nodded without flinching. Maybe she was telling the truth.

"Stay with the witch."

"Sarah." She corrected. She really wasn't sure why he would say something like that after everything he had said before. "Now you trust her?"

He held her eyes as he responded. "Now, I need her to be who you think she is."

"She is, Damon. I would trust you to her, I'm glad you trust me to her."

The vampire looked into the eyes he loved, pulled her close and kissed her. He could have stayed there forever, but witches and vampires were waiting. So, he left her to the witch and the baby brother.


	11. Witch's Brew

_We not only have witches, vampires and Elena, we still have Peachie X here doing Beta. I'm going to try to keep it that way..._

Witch's Brew

"What's she doing in there?" Bonnie asked Stefan. He could tell that her mood was changing as she spoke. She no longer seemed worried, though she was definitely still upset. He could also tell that she was still trying to ignore the other vampire – the one Katherine had assigned to her. The same one that had warned them of the intruder.

Stefan couldn't answer her question. He just looked at the other vampire, and was glad when it spoke.

"Nothing. It looks like she's just waiting. Maybe reading something."

"Reading?" The witch was definitely getting mad. "In my house, reading my stuff like she lives there?

Bonnie was starting to glare as she turned to Stefan again.

"We should wait for Damon." Stefan advised.

Bonnie shook her head, having made the decision. "He's not going into my house whenever he gets here and she's not spending another minute in my house. Are you coming with me?"

He sighed and nodded, sure Elena would be upset if he let Bonnie go in alone under the circumstance.

As they approached the door he could see the lights were on inside, though they could not see past the drapes.

"Careful." the vampire whispered to the witch as she opened the door. "We're not sure who's in there."

"We are sure she doesn't belong." the witch replied, deliberately ignoring his advice.

Bonnie opened the door quickly and loudly. When she entered, she could see a woman she didn't know sitting in a chair, reading a book.

Bonnie didn't really notice what the book was until the woman laid it on a table next to the chair. It upset her even more when she realized what the intruder had been reading, but she focused on the woman.

The witch noticed the intruder didn't really respond to her angry entry. She stood up casually, as if greeting a friend.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Heather."

She looked briefly at Stefan. It was obvious he didn't know the woman.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Is that supposed to let you invade my home?"

"And you are Bonnie Bennett." Heather still spoke calmly, pulling some of her black hair behind her ear

"Exactly how do you know me?" Bonnie challenged. She had not approached too closely, and was glad Stefan was next to her.

"I don't. I do know about you and about what you've been doing."

"What I've been doing?" Her enigmatic responses were maddening to the witch. Bonnie glanced at Stefan again, he just stared ahead, no help at all.

"We need to talk," Heather said as the witch met her eyes again.

"You enter my house uninvited, read my journal and expect me to talk to you?"

Despite Bonnie's anger, Heather remained calm. "I was waiting for you, I did research, and yes, now I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Until then, Heather's eyes had been fixed on Bonnie. Now she looked at Stefan briefly, then back at to the witch.

The witch understood what she wanted. "He stays."

The intruder's expression did not change, though she hesitated, apparently considering the demand, finally she nodded. "We need to talk about Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie could feel a glare coming. "What about her? Are you involved with whoever is after her?"

The witch's anger did not faze the intruder. "There are things you don't know about her, Bonnie Bennett."

"I know she's my friend. I know anyone who tries to hurt her has to go through me."

"I understand that. What I don't understand is, why? She has caused you nothing but pain…"

Bonnie interrupted the intruder, glare intact. "She saved me."

"Saved you? She stopped you from killing a vampire that deserved to die. Then she imprisoned you in your own home until the vampires prepared a trap for you."

"Just because you read my journal doesn't mean you know anything. You don't know her and you don't know me. She saved me and I've saved her. Who the hell do you think you are?"

At first it seemed to Bonnie that her challenge was being ignored, then she understood. "You are one of us Bonnie. You are proud of your heritage – that much I learned. Your ancestors have fought vampires for generations. You need to know that you do not have live like this – bound to Elena Gilbert and her vampires."

"So you're a witch. So what? Elena protects the town, the same as me and my ancestors. I should throw you out now."

"You're not strong enough." Heather said, losing her composure.

Bonnie continued to glare at her. "You've been here long enough to know that mine is not the only power in this house."

Heather didn't directly respond, but did force her face to return to normal before speaking.

"I know it's hard. You think she protects your town, but your journal reveals the truth about her. She persuaded you to open a tomb which filled your town with vampires, and it cost you your grandmother."

"It was Damon's fault. All of it!" Bonnie yelled. The other witch hesitated, seemingly to let her finish then spoke calmly again.

"Did you serve Damon? Did your grandmother?"

"No. Of course not. I was helping Ele…" Bonnie cut herself off.

Stefan finally spoke, turning to Bonnie. "You're not listening to her, are you?"

Bonnie ignored him, her glare had softened to a stare. It was Heather who answered the vampire.

"She has heard no lies – not from me. But from by cousin..."

"Do you mean Sarah?" Bonnie asked. "She's protects Elena, same as me."

"Does she? Odd. I had heard that she was no longer in the service of vampires, no longer part of the family. Perhaps I was wrong."

"I don't work for vampires!" Bonnie yelled back. "She…we protect Elena from vampires."

"Elena's vampires have cost you everything Bonnie. You're new, so I understand your confusion. You think you owe her a life-debt, but she has done nothing for you, though she has cost you a great deal."

"How would you know what she's cost me? You don't know her or me."

"Your journal reveals both Bonnie. You wrote things as you saw them."

There was another space of silence that Stefan started to speak into. "Bonnie…"

"No, Stefan." She said with a raised finger.

Heather took a couple of steps towards Bonnie, then stopped. She was still several feet away. "Stefan. Another name from your journal. Vampires, even in your home."

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to process the information, trying to find a way to dispute it. "I don't know who you are. I don't know why you're here."

"I'm here to show you the truth, Bonnie." Heather replied. "But your journal shows me that you already know it."

Bonnie looked at her again, but did not speak before the other witch spoke.

"Sarah was young and confused. She learned everything from us. We helped her develop her power, protected her, but she turned her back to us. I don't know her anymore. I don't know if you can trust her to do what she says, but you should break your tie with Elena Gilbert. You don't know who she is. You don't know why she is being sought. You don't understand that some were born to die."

Bonnie's eyes were closed again when Stefan spoke to Heather. "You need to leave."

Heather laughed. "Vampire, do you know what you're doing?"

"Don't," Bonnie said, quickly opening her eyes and looking at Heather. "He's right. You need to leave. I need to think about this."

"Bonnie." Stefan began again.

"No, Stefan." She interrupted, then looking at Heather as she walked towards to door and opened it for the other witch. "Let me think. We can talk later. Please."

Heather hesitated briefly, but nodded and walked to the door, looking at Bonnie just before going through.

"We're not enemies, Bonnie. We needn't be on different sides. You're alone, we can help."

Bonnie nodded very slightly before the other witch walked through the door.

She was closing the door when she heard a loud growl, a scream, the tearing of fabric and a yelp of pain. She opened the door and quickly stepped through it.

She hesitated at the sight of Damon on the ground under the witch's spell. Stefan saw the other vampire walking carefully towards Heather. He moved towards the witch on the opposite side.

"Heather! Don't!" Bonnie finally yelled.

The other witch broke her spell and released Damon. She glanced at the vampires on either side of her before turning her glare towards Bonnie.

"Please." Bonnie implored. "Not here, not now."

Bonnie could see that the sleeve of the blouse of the other witch had been torn, a decorative button removed with some of the fabric. Heather's voice was icy as she spoke.

"Choose your friends carefully, Bonnie Bennett, and you enemies even more so." She walked away without waiting for a response.

Stefan was immediately next to Damon, looking, but not touching. He pulled his phone out as he spoke to Bonnie. "She should be followed."

Bonnie shook her head as he pushed the buttons.

She could see that he was listening before he spoke. "I'm sorry, Elena but it's Damon. He got zapped by a witch again."

* * *

Interrupted Spell

"Is this enough blood?" Elena asked Sarah. The witch had her hand, squeezing it, trying to get more blood to come from the palm that had been cut.

The water was running as they stood next to the sink in the shared bathroom. Jeremy watched with curiosity.

"I'm not…" the witch began before being interrupted by the ring of Elena's phone.

Elena grimaced as she pulled the phone out of her pocket with her free hand. The cut had hurt enough, the witch's squeezing was making it worse.

She looked annoyed as she glanced at the screen and pushed the button to answer.

"Not now Stefan. I'm trying to rest."

The abrupt change in her face as she pulled her hand back from Sarah startled both her brother and the witch.

"I'll be right there. Is he at the boarding house?" she asked as she grabbed a nearby washcloth and wrapped it around her hand.

"No. Bonnie's house." Stefan's voice replied.

"What's he doing there? He was supposed to go home."

"I asked him to help when we found someone in Bonnie's house. Just get here."

Stefan had been as short with her as she was with him. Elena didn't care. She put the phone into her pocket and grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her along. "We need to go, Damon's hurt. Clean this up Jer, we'll do it again when we get back."

* * *

The Dynamics

Stefan was angry – at Elena, who still treated him like dirt, and at Bonnie, who was back in the house not having given him a clue of her mood. He had no idea what she was thinking, if she had believed the other witch or if she was still on Elena's side.

"Help is coming." he told his brother. Damon was sitting up, his eyes closed, obviously in pain. He was surprised when his brother spoke.

"Take this." It was a whisper, really. "Don't let Elena know."

Damon's hand moved to where Stefan could see it. It had a closed fist. When he opened his palm underneath Damon's hand, a piece of cloth with a button fell into it.

Stefan looked at his brother. "What is it?"

"From the witch. Don't let Elena know we will follow her."

"Damon!" Elena's voice was clear as she and Sarah ran to his side.

She ignored Stefan. He let her. He watched in silence as the blonde witch told Elena to give her room, placed her hands on Damon's shoulder, and began speaking under her breath.

His emotions were mixed as he watched the girl he loved fretting over his brother, clueless about what her best friend had heard, about how the dynamics around her might be changing.


	12. The Lies

_Me-writer, Peachie X-Beta, you-lucky reader..._

Vampire Mafia Boss 

Elena wanted to talk to Damon alone for a little while, but the others followed her as she pulled him away. She was annoyed when she looked at Damon again and saw he was just glaring at Sarah.

"Don't think this changes anything." It was more growl than statement.

"Damon!" Elena cried, her relief at his recovery changing into annoyance.

The witch stared back at Damon. "It changed you being immobilized and writhing in pain." She moved to stand next to Elena muttering "I could change it back…"

"No!" Elena whispered to Sarah as the witch stood next to her on the side opposite of Damon.

The vampire looked back to the human. "We need to get you home."

His brother stood near Damon. "She should talk to Bonnie,"

"She's going home," Damon countered, turning his attention to the other vampire.

"We can't leave it like this. She needs to know." Elena's ex said.

"She needs to be where it's safe. She's going home." Damon was still glaring at Stefan, but took hold of Elena's arm a little tighter that she liked.

"She is right here." Elena interrupted, giving Damon a shove that startled him enough that he dropped his hand. "You don't get to decide. Either of you."

When she moved her hand to point at them she realized she still held the washcloth with her blood. She turned her back to both of them, facing Sarah, and passed her the cloth. She had to use some saliva to clean her palm before she was ready to turn back to them.

But she didn't turn to them. She just looked at Bonnie's door, thinking.

"Do you know a Heather?" Damon had to look around Elena as he spoke to Sarah.

Elena turned to look at the witch. Sarah hesitated, but nodded. "Cousin. Little older than me, jet-black hair." She laughed to herself as she moved her eyes from Damon to Elena. "I used to be envious of it. I thought it suited witches – I even tried to dye my hair that color once."

Damon turned to his brother. "Black hair, blah blah. Do you see? She could come back. We need to get Elena out of here."

Stefan's eyes remained fixed on Damon as he argued "We need to know what Bonnie is thinking, what she will do."

"Why do you ask about Heather." the witch asked Damon, interrupting their argument.

Damon's glare remained on Stefan as he answered her. "She was here – badmouthing Elena to Bonnie."

"Did you even hear it all?" Stefan challenged.

"I heard enough." Damon spat.

"What did she say?" Elena asked, turning to him, grabbing his arm to try draw his eyes from Stefan to her.

"You couldn't come into Bonnie's house," Stefan told his brother, "or you would have taken a bite out of her."

"I tried to take a bite out of her." Damon growled.

"Damon. What did she say?" Elena repeated, pulling on his arm again.

They stopped arguing, though still glared at each other. She waited for one of them to answer her, then turned to Stefan,

"He can go in, Stefan. Bonnie invited him once."

Stefan's glare disappeared as his eyes moved to Elena, then back to Damon. "You could go in but you didn't?"

Damon wasn't about to explain himself to Stefan, and he was interrupted by another tug on his arm. "What did she say, Damon?"

When neither spoke, she started to walk towards the door. "Bonnie will tell me."

Damon was immediately in front of her. "No, Elena. I'll tell you – while I take you home."

She thought she saw real concern on his face, but wasn't convinced. "Right now I'm not so sure that you will tell me."

Damon took her face between his hands gently and pulled her eyes back to his. He spoke softly as if just to her. "Let me take you home. You need to be away from here. She might come back."

"What did Heather want?" Sarah asked moving next to Elena again.

Damon turned to the witch his face returning to a hard look. "She talked about you. She said she doesn't trust you."

"She said she doesn't know Sarah anymore, Damon." Stefan corrected.

"It's the same thing." Damon interrupted sharply, still looking at Sarah. "She doesn't trust you, which means I have to trust you."

Sarah had gotten used to the glares of Elena's vampires, and didn't flinch. "Trust me with what?" She asked calmly.

Damon didn't answer the question directly. "She talked about Elena, too – said she didn't deserve to live."

This startled Sarah who broke eye contact with him to look at Elena's reaction.

It startled Elena as well. She turned to Stefan. "St...Stefan?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Stefan just looked sad as he nodded.

The human turned back to the witch, who was biting her lip.

"I don't know, but I think we need to get you to where we have more help."

Elena was really speaking to herself as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Two vampires and two witches aren't enough?"

"One witch," Damon said flatly.

"We don't know that." Stefan argued.

"Don't we?" The brothers were glaring at each other again.

"She saved you just a few minutes ago." Stefan contended.

"Stop." Elena said it so softly Sarah barely heard her, but the vampires responded – both just looked at Elena.

The girl looked at the blonde witch. "Heather?"

Sarah shook her head slightly and spoke as softly as Elena. "I don't know why she would be here."

"She was here to convince Bonnie that you're some kind of evil vampire mafia boss, and I think it worked." Damon told Elena in a strained voice.

Elena looked at him briefly, then back to Sarah. "She wasn't the witch that tried to get to me earlier?"

"No. I didn't recognize that one, and she was too old anyway."

Elena released a breath and nodded. "I'll go home. Damon can drive me. Will you drive my car there Sarah?"

"OK," the witch replied with a whisper, accepting the keys Elena had pulled out of her pocket.

"What about Bonnie, Elena?" Stefan asked as his ex turned and started walking towards the cars. "We need to talk to her, see what she thinks."

Elena felt very tired when she turned to him. "One of Katherine's vampires is here, right? Will you talk to her, keep her safe? Then have her call me when she's willing to talk to me?"

Stefan didn't argue as she walked away this time. Instead he found the other vampire with his eyes before going to Bonnie's doorstep.

* * *

In?

It was pretty late for him to be at the school, but Isobel tried there first. She found his car in the school parking lot, and was ready to turn to enter the school when she heard his approach.

Alaric wasn't paying enough attention to see her before he reached his car.

"There's hostile vampires around, Rick." Isobel's voice was mildly icy. "You should be more careful."

"Do you mean you?" He asked, trying to hide that he was startled. "Or your friends."

Her tone changed slightly, but not much – still at least distant. "Not my friends, not Elena's either. We're going after them. You in?"

"Will Elena be there?"

"Not the plan." Isobel smirked. "You will be surrounded by Vampires."

"Like usual." The teacher muttered.

"That a yes?" Isobel asked sweetly. "I promise you can take out a few."

Alaric glared and nodded as he opened his trunk and pulled out the bag with his supplies. "Do I have to know who's who this time?"

"We'll tell you. Got anything in there for witches?"

Alaric gave a questioning look in response to his ex-wife.

* * *

Not Making Him Do It as Well...

"You look tired." Damon offered as they drove to her home.

Elena nodded. She was tired, but she intended to get the full truth out of him. "What else did Heather say?"

"Stefan's right. I didn't hear it all, but she did say you were on the side of vampires and that you were born to die."

The words made Elena cringe, but she tried to hide it as she nodded. "He's right about you going in if you heard that. Why didn't you?"

Damon's eyes remained on the road as he responded. "Two witches were in there but you weren't. I'm not that big a fool. If you had been in there, I'd have tried to just carry you away."

"I wasn't outside either, Damon, but you still attacked the witch."

"She was alone and I had surprise on my side." Damon sighed as he drove. " Not that it helped."

"Vampires aren't that good one on one against witches." Elena noted, closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat.

"I think I could take Bonnie." Damon smirked. "I've gotten to her neck more than once."

"Just don't." Elena sighed, not even bothering to look at him this time. She could tell that things were getting worse. She felt an even more urgent need to move, to get this over with.

"No promises, Elena, not when it's you."

She barely heard him, so it took a minute to respond. "She's my best friend, Damon."

They had stopped in front of Elena's house now.

"May she is, maybe she was. Either way, she stays away from you."

She wasn't going to argue with him this time. She just looked at him briefly before saying, "I'm going to my room to rest."

She let Damon hug her and kiss her cheek before she left the car without asking him where he was going, though she suspected the worst. It didn't matter, not tonight. She was already lying – she wasn't going to make him do it as well.

* * *

The Adjustment

Katherine was mildly surprised when the vampire following Elena's attacker suddenly appeared in front of her.

"No farther – it's not safe."

She trusted him enough that she stopped. The vampires with her stopped as well.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Witches and vampires, a few hundred yards away." The other vampire pointed. "This is as close as we can safely be."

She followed his pointing hand only briefly before turning back to his eyes. "Do we know the vampires?"

"No. I don't at least."

Katherine was obviously thinking as she asked "How many?"

"I don't know that, either. They come and go."

Katherine nodded as he spoke again. "They're adjusting to something. They were going out alone, or maybe a witch with a vampire. Now it's always in pairs."

"Always one of each?"

"No. Always two of each. They know she has witches with her now."

Katherine nodded, pulling out her phone.

* * *

Can't Watch It Go Down

Jeremy stood behind the blonde witch as he watched her and his sister. He had to remind himself that the girl just in front of him, who was a little smaller than his sister, wasn't what she appeared. She was a powerful witch who, if she wanted, could hurt him, but who instead had helped him.

The brother watched as the witch looked at Elena's expression. She held the knife in one hand, the human's uncut hand, palm up, in the other.

Sarah was speaking very softly. "It wasn't enough last time Elena. I don't know it'll be enough this time. I can't keep cutting you."

Elena looked tired and desperate. "You have to. Please, we have to find them. I'm sure Damon's going after them, we have to get there first."

"I'm not an expert at this." Sarah argued.

Elena could tell the witch was looking at the palm she had cut before. The girl closed it and moved it behind her back.

The witch gritted her teeth and moved the blade close to the skin of Elena's palm. Still she hesitated.

"Just do it," Elena said, grimacing herself as she waited for the cut.

They were interrupted as Jenna opened the door from Elena's room. "Do not cut her!"

Elena pulled her hand away from Sarah, actually causing the palm to get a small slice as the witch pulled the knife away.

The niece closed her fist and put it behind her with the other as she turned to face Jenna. Her aunt was not alone, but Jenna's angry words kept Elena's eyes on her.

"I come up here and you're gone – without telling me you were leaving. I don't know you're back until I hear her enter." Jenna nodded towards Isobel, angry eyes remaining fixed on her niece. "You said you wouldn't keep anything from me!"

Elena wasn't sure, but thought she might have made a soft noise as her eyes moved back and forth between her mother and her aunt. She had no idea what to say to either.

"As much as I'd like to watch this go down, we need to move," Isobel said. "Now. We think they're coming for you again."

Elena looked at Jenna's upset expression as Sarah spoke from behind them. "We stopped them last time."

Isobel's response was urgent. "Now they know you're here. Now they'll be ready to take you out as well."

"Why? Why again?" Jenna asked in frustration as Elena pushed past her to follow Isobel.

"We're going to Katherine, right?" Elena asked, her fists still balled as Jenna finally followed Jeremy and Sarah out of the bathroom.

Isobel didn't turn back as she replied. "Not to Katherine, not to the Bennett house, not to the Salvatore house. There's more than one group of them. If they find you, they'll all come to you. We're leaving town."


	13. Humans, Happiness and Chats

_The very kind, very nice, very helpful Peachie X was Beta on this chapter (and so much more...)_

Not Caring, but Wondering

Damon arrived at the Bennett house barely noticing he had driven to get there. He had realized, sometime between dropping Elena off at her home and arriving here, that his original plan to have Bonnie use the button he ripped off of Heather for a locator spell wouldn't work now. Elena's friend could no longer be trusted.

He entered the yard looking for Stefan, hoping he would be outside, knowing they would have to find another way to track the witch, when he found himself suddenly caught up in a fight.

The vampire that Katherine had assigned to stay with Bonnie ran into the yard, chased by two others. Damon was tackled by one of them and slammed into Bonnie's front door.

He recovered quickly, not knowing who his opponent was, but not caring – though he did wonder where his brother was.

* * *

Getting Along

They were in Jenna's car, but Elena had insisted on driving. Sarah was next to her, Isobel and another vampire in the back seat. They were followed by two other cars, one with Jenna, Jeremy and two other vampires, the other was full of vampires. Marcus was in the car with Jenna and Jeremy. Jenna remembered him and remembered that he had done all he could to protect her and Elena. It was the only reason she had agreed to be separated from her niece.

"Human?" Sarah asked into her phone. She was speaking to Natalie, who had finally seen the picture and returned her call. "But still a relative?"

Elena couldn't stand just hearing just one side of the conversation. "Can you put her on speaker?"

The witched pushed the button and held the phone closer to Elena.

"Yes," Natalie replied. "sometimes humans can be used to enter homes with witches when vampires can't. They're usually muscle."

"Makes sense, I guess." the blonde witch agreed.

Isobel spoke from the back seat. "A vampire would have heard Damon's approach and been able to react. He had to be a witch or human."

"Sarah, you need to be careful if our family is involved." The older witch said. "Some of the witches are really powerful."

"I know Mom. Heather is here."

"Heather." Natalie repeated and hesitated as she recalled the person her daughter was referring to. "She's going against you?"

"No Mom, but she talked to Bonnie, tried to convince her that she shouldn't protect Elena."

Natalie hesitated before asking, "Is Bonnie alright? What happened?"

"I don't know. Damon said we should leave and we did. Now we're leaving town. Are there vampires with you?"

"In our yard – easily seen." Sarah heard her mother sigh. "This is not the way it's supposed to be."

"Sorry." Elena said.

"I know, Mom," The blonde witch added. "but until we're sure our cousins will leave you alone, I think we need it."

"Our house is protected, you know that. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine. We have a lot of vampires with us as well."

"Do you want me to go there?" Natalie offered hesitantly.

"No," Sarah said quickly, not wanting to bring her mother into it. "I'll call if I need anything else."

Sarah pulled the phone to her ear, removed the speaker and listened before disconnecting without speaking again.

"I'm so sorry about this." Elena told the witch as she put the phone away.

"It's my family," Sarah replied. "I'm sorry they got involved."

"I feel better knowing that you're with us." Elena told the blonde witch, smiling weakly.

"I don't." Isobel said from behind her daughter. "Those who have switched sides can easily switch back."

Sarah turned back to glare at the vampire. "We didn't switch sides. We left a bad situation."

Elena was glaring as well as she looked into the mirror at her mother's reflection. "Can't you get along with anyone? You fight with Damon and Bonnie. Please be nice to someone!"

Isobel shook her head and stared back into the mirror, hard expression still on her face. "Not when it's like this, Elena. Not when it's about you."

* * *

Now or Never

Stefan had managed to talk his way back into Bonnie's house, though he could tell she wasn't really happy about it.

"What do you want?" The witch asked him as she closed the door behind him. She didn't let him farther into the house.

He wasn't sure how to approach her or how to figure out what she was thinking, if she would continue to help. He decided to ask the favor Damon had hinted at. He opened his closed hand and showed her the button.

"We'd like to follow her – Heather. Would you do a spell to find her?"

Bonnie stared at him with a hard expression. "Follow her and what? See if she'll kill Damon?"

Stefan tried to sound reasonable. "Bonnie, they're after Elena. You know we can't let them find her."

Bonnie closed her eyes and pulled her hand up to her head like she had a headache. "I don't know that. I know they don't have her and I know that you'll get yourself killed if you try to go against them."

"We'll be careful, Bonnie." The vampire's eyes were pleading. "You can come with us, help us."

Bonnie glared at him again. "I'm not sure you would want me with you."

"We would," Stefan asserted, trying to sound like he believed it himself. "I trust you, just like Elena trusts you."

"Not the best time to bring her up."

Stefan sighed. He knew he was losing. "You can't believe everything you hear, Bonnie. You know Elena."

"I know Heather didn't lie. Elena did what she said – just like I wrote."

Stefan's face did harden then. "Yeah? Well she left something out, Bonnie. You know that if Damon had died, you would be dead now. Elena kept that from happening, and it cost her a lot."

The witch was still glaring at Stefan when they heard something hit the front door behind the vampire. He turned his attention from the witch and opened the door. Damon and Katherine's vampire were fighting with another two vampires.

Stefan quickly went through the door to help his brother. He and Damon combined were able to take out Damon's attacker. Then they moved to destroy the other hostile vampire.

Katherine's vampire spoke quickly then. "Two vampires, two witches. The vampires chased me - much faster than the witches. The witches are coming and could be here anytime."

They all moved quickly to the door, which was open, Bonnie standing just inside the house as she watched them. Stefan stood in front of Bonnie and held an arm out to keep his brother from entering.

"We need to come inside."

Bonnie glared at him. "I'm not so sure."

"Vampires and witches were sent to your house, Bonnie. You know why. You need to decide if you want to face them alone."

Bonnie's eyes were closed, she was thinking. She opened them to Damon's voice.

"Let her be in there alone with the witches if she wants." Damon said to his brother, though glaring at Bonnie. "We can burn them all at the same.."

Stefan interrupted his brother. "They're here Bonnie. Now or never."

The witch shook her head and continued to scowl, but whispered. "Come in, all of you."

The vampires entered and closed the door behind them. Within seconds, the doorbell rang.

"Bonnie Bennett?" It was a woman's voice.

* * *

Never Happy

"She might need Sarah," Elena argued. "We can't get too far away."

Elena was outside of town, but very close. She had stopped to argue with her mother.

Isobel glared at her daughter. "You know Katherine wants you as far away as possible."

"I know what she told me. Keep my phone on, keep our phones on because she might need us."

"Things have changed. The safest place for you both is as far away as possible. They don't know where you are."

Elena shook her head forcefully "The safest place for her is where Sarah can reach her if needed. Reach all of you. I'm not going any farther."

"Your family is behind us." Isobel's tone was getting icy now.

Elena didn't flinch. "So take them farther out of town. Sarah and I are staying."

"You would risk the witch as well as your family?"

Elena knew this wasn't helping. She tried to control her voice, if not her expression. "You won't let anything get to us. I know that."

"Katherine isn't going to be happy…"

"Is she ever happy with me?" Elena interrupted, losing control of her voice again.

Isobel actually seemed to calm down a little. She sighed. "You've always lived before. We can't just sit here, we need to keep moving."

Elena knew she was right. She turned her face to the road ahead. "Yeah." She nodded as she started moving, followed by the others, though she had no idea where she was going.

* * *

Catching and Chatting

Alaric wasn't happy when Isobel left him with an unknown vampire. She had left with little explanation, saying something about Elena and Katherine. He didn't really understand her words, but assumed he was being driven to Katherine, as he sat next to a vampire, bag on his lap.

He did have his hand in the bag, holding a vervain dart, just in case. He was nervous, never having been with other vampires without Isobel or Katherine with him.

He was glad when they were out of the car, on foot, him holding a dart in one hand, bag in the other. He was relieved when he saw Katherine standing, her back to him.

She didn't turn around as she spoke. "Welcome, Mr. Saltzman. Thank you for coming."

He moved to stand next to her, relieved again when no one tried to stop him.

"Yeah. Now what?"

Katherine didn't turn to him. She spoke softly, as if just thinking out loud.

"Now we see if we can catch one of them and have a chat."


	14. The Code and the Call

_In brightest day, in darkest night, Peache X works her Beta magic on this..._

The Role and The Ring

Alaric walked next to Katherine. He was uncomfortable with the role she had talked him into playing with her. The role of bait. He wasn't really comfortable being alone with Katherine, either. He had done it before, left someplace with Isobel, and ended up alone with Katherine. She had always seemed fine around him, but he knew she had a bad side – he had seen that before as well.

If he understood properly, they were walking on a path where the hostile vampires and witches had been seen. The path led to a building that Katherine thought might be some kind of meeting place or headquarters, but they walked away from the building. They were hoping to be confronted far enough away from it that they would not attract the attention of whoever was inside.

Alaric had been killed by vampires and watched Elena as she was killed by a witch. Though they both had recovered, he remembered the drama and the pain involved. He really did not want a repeat of those events, and he couldn't help wondering if it was such a good idea to keep testing the ring. Maybe it had a limit of some kind.

He did know that, bait or not, he was as safe now as he would be anywhere anytime. With Katherine next to him and her vampires scattered in various hiding places nearby, it was very unlikely that any of the two witches and two vampires likely to spring the trap they were setting would get to him. Well, he knew it intellectually. He was still nervous. Even his bag of supplies was with one of the hiding vampires. He was virtually unarmed, just a couple of vervain darts hidden in his jacket.

His eyes were getting used to the darkness. They seemed to be in a park, though he was not sure where. A few nearby street lights provided some light, along with a fairly bright moon.

When he was this close to Katherine, paying this much attention to her, he was again amazed that she and Elena were essentially twins. He thought that if he had not known it was Katherine, he wouldn't be sure who it was.

"Everything's in place." Katherine said to him, speaking very softly. "We could be approached or attacked anytime."

Alaric only nodded, knowing his heartbeat would give away his nervousness to her. He didn't look at her.

"I don't like it here," the vampire told him in a normal voice. "I'm not sure it will help."

Her voice startled him. She had barely spoken to him, and when she had it had been very softly. It took a few seconds, and a jab from her elbow, for him to remember that the plan required them to be walking and talking.

"You asked me to bring you here." He said. "Here you are."

"Do you really think they'll let me live?" She asked in a small, hesitant voice that he barely heard.

"We have to ask. They'd find you eventually." He was having trouble keeping his own voice calm.

"We don't know that." This was almost a whisper. Then she hesitated, causing him to stop and look over to her. He thought she was doing good job looking nervous. While he looked at her, she spoke again. "Are we going the right way?"

He felt someone knock him down before he saw the vampires. Two vampires were there, seemingly coming out of nowhere, grabbing Katherine and holding her on both sides. It looked like she was trying to pull away from them.

One pulled Katherine's face, forcing her to look at him. "She looks like the picture."

The other was glaring at Alaric, though continuing to hold Katherine. "She's supposed to be with a witch. Is this a witch?"

"Not a very good one if he let us get this close without a spell."

"Either way, we don't need him." the vampire said, releasing Katherine, pulling Alaric to his feet and holding him with neck exposed.

"Wait!" came a voice from behind – a man's voice.

The vampire glared, but stopped. The man ignored Alaric when he arrived. He just looked at Katherine.

"She does look like the picture," a woman said from behind him. She arrived just after the man and shone a flashlight on Katherine's face.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" She asked.

Katherine nodded, trying to look afraid. All eyes were on her, so Alaric reached into his jacket with the arm that was not being held, and removed one of the darts.

"I'll tell them we have her." the woman said, reaching into her pocket.

"As soon as anyone reaches for a phone, we move." Katherine had said. Alaric plunged the dart into the vampire holding him. Before it hit the ground, before the woman had her cell phone out of her pocket, her arms were being held on both sides by Vampires. The vampire holding Katherine was dead, the man's neck had been snapped.

As the woman began to chant, one of the vampires holding her collapsed.

Katherine bit the woman. The bite was quick, too short to be fatal, but it had stopped the chant. Then she spoke to Alaric.

"Use your ring!"

The teacher was confused, and hesitated.

"Put your ring on her!" Katherine yelled at him, repeating the message. "She won't stay down. We need to take her out, but for her to come back."

He understood her now. He began to pull his ring off, but hesitated, thinking it might not be the best idea when surrounded by vampires.

He was looking at the ring on his hand, the fingers on his other hand still holding it, when Katherine used her hand to pull his head up. He found himself looking into her eyes.

"Do it for Elena." The vampire said her eyes so soft, so earnest, he thought they could belong to her doppelganger. "I promise no one will get near you."

Alaric muttered something about 'vampire promises' as he pulled the ring off his finger and placed it on the thumb of the woman. As soon as it was in place, Katherine snapped her neck.

"Thank you," She whispered to Alaric in the same tone she had used to get him to remove his ring. Her tone changed to forceful as she spoke quickly to the nearby vampires. "Get the bodies out of sight. Leave the dart in place and bring the vampire." Then speaking to one in particular, she said "Bring the witch." She spoke to another "Bring him." She said, pointing at the vampire that had collapsed at the witches spell.

Alaric had to run as fast as he could to keep up as she moved to where they had been deemed safe from the passing vampires and witches and from whoever was in the building.

* * *

The Code and the Math

"We have to talk to them. They won't go away." Bonnie was glaring at Stefan. She was becoming increasingly annoyed at Stefan. She blamed him for talking her into letting Damon and the other vampire into her house.

"What they want isn't here, Bonnie," Stefan replied. "when they figure that out…"

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Damon interrupted. "You're really going to tell them she's not here?"

Stefan and Bonnie both looked at him, Bonnie still glaring. Stefan looked uncertain.

"If it'll get them away…" Stefan began, but stopped when Damon shook his head.

"Wherever she is, she's not here," the older brother said. "As long as they're here, they're not where she is."

Bonnie understood and continued to glare at Damon. "You expect me to lie? To tell them she's here?"

"What, there's some kind of witch's code against that?" Damon smirked back.

Bonnie just glared at him. The silence between them allowed the noise from the door to be heard clearly by all.

Stefan spoke first, turning to his brother. "We can't ask her to do that."

Damon kept his eyes fixed on the witch. "She knows she's only alive because of Elena, and she knows the promises she's made to Elena."

Bonnie closed her eyes and shook her head. "I won't lie."

"Then stay silent."

Bonnie glared at him again. Stefan spoke as she finally nodded in reply. "What are we going to do, wait them out? They'll come in."

"The house is protected." Damon said, finally pulling his eyes from the witch to look at his brother.

"Yeah," Stefan agreed, "against vampires."

Damon turned back to look at Bonnie again. "I betting it's more than that. Some kind of ancestral protection against anything hostile to the family." He turned and began to walk to the door.

"Damon!" Stefan called after him. "What are you going to do?"

Damon didn't answer. He latched the chain at the top of the door into place, wondering to himself why he was bothering, and opened the door as far as the chain permitted.

"Yes?" He asked sarcastically, looking into Heather's glaring eyes.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Kind of busy right now."

Heather glared and looked at another woman standing next to her before turning her attention back to Damon.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Me? I heard you want Elena. If you want her, you have to go through me. You want to know why I'm here? Do the math."

"More will come." Then she tried to yell over his shoulder. "Don't do this Bonnie Bennett!"

"More will come!" She repeated as Damon closed the door, locked it, and turned to face his brother.

"Wherever she is, she's safe as long as we can keep them here." He said softly, the knocking on the door and calls for Bonnie having resumed.

"As long as she doesn't come looking for you." Stefan said, turning away from his brother, walking towards Bonnie, who had moved to sit at the kitchen table, burying her head into her hands .

* * *

The Knife and the Call

"Just take us there!" Elena yelled back at Isobel.

She had stopped to argue with her mother again. It was, again, turning out to be futile.

"She doesn't want you there."

Elena rested her head on the steering wheel. "Why does she have to know?"

Isobel didn't respond. Sarah turned back to look at the vampire.

"It's getting late. Elena and I are both getting tired. We need to do something."

"You're not doing anything," The vampire told the blonde witch. "Katherine is handling it."

Elena's forehead still rested on the steering wheel. She was really thinking out loud as she spoke softly. "Sarah can find her."

Isobel glared. "No!" She said firmly.

Elena lifted her head a looking into the mirror, her eyes narrowed. "You or her. One of you is taking us to Katherine."

The witch glanced back at Isobel before leaning towards Elena and whispering "I don't have the knife."

"We don't need it," Elena replied, her eyes still on the mirror. "A vampire's fingernail will work just fine."

"Not happening, Elena." Isobel said forcefully, enunciating each word.

"Fine." Elena spat back, reaching over Sarah to open the glove compartment. "Jenna should have a screw driver or something."

Sarah felt a little sick as she began, "Elena…" before being interrupted by the vibration from her cell phone. Elena sat back up and looked at her as she pulled it out and looked at the screen.

The witch answered without telling the others who was calling. "Yes?"

Elena watched as her friend just listened for a few seconds before speaking into the phone again.

"On our way."

The witch turned back to look at Isobel. "Katherine needs me. She says you know where to take us."

The vampire shook her head, wondering why Katherine called the witch instead of her. It didn't really matter, she was tired of fighting with her daughter anyway.

"Fine." She said. "Go back into town."


	15. Bennett Witches and Proctor Witches

_Peachie X was Beta on this chapter (and believe me, that's not an easy job...)_

The Bennett Witch

"The house can keep them out, if I want it to."

Bonnie was annoyed at best, also angry and afraid. Vampires were inside her house, witches were outside. Worst of all, she had to explain to Stefan that Damon was right. Her house was protected by the power of her ancestors.

Stefan glanced over to his brother, who was leaning against a wall, smirking. He was obviously listening to their conversation, though looking at the screen of his phone.

"Maybe it will work." He said, his gaze returning to Bonnie, who sat across the table from him. "Maybe we can keep them here, away from Elena."

"I don't want them here, Stefan." The witch was glaring at him again.

"We don't care what you want." Damon sneered, putting his phone in his pocket again. He spoke to his brother. "She's with Isobel, going to Katherine."

"You're talking to Isobel?" Stefan asked not quite believing it.

"Best I've got. At least she tells me what's really going on."

"Like you told Elena what we're doing." Stefan grumbled. He started to turn back to Bonnie, then asked "Do you know where they're going?"

"Yes."

Stefan waited before letting his irritation show. "So where?"

Damon smirked. "You don't need to know. Your job is to keep them here."

"Your job, too." Stefan muttered as he turned to face Bonnie again.

"Nope. I'm going to her."

Stefan was about to turn back to his brother when he noticed the witch's expression. She was still glaring at him. "More vampires are outside now."

"And witches." The other vampire said. It surprised Bonnie and Stefan – he had barely spoken.

Bonnie buried her face into her arms which were folded, lying on the table. "What have I done?"

Damon was instantly next to her, reaching out as if to pull her head up. He stopped and growled at her instead. "You picked a side. The right side."

Bonnie raised her head to look at him briefly, glaring, then burned her face into her arms again.

"Leave her alone, Damon." Stefan said. "It's hard enough for her."

Damon glared at his brother. "It'll be harder for her if Elena's hurt because she refuses to help."

"She'll do what's right."

Bonnie lifted her head and looked at Stefan. Though the glare was gone, he wasn't sure what expression was in its place. "What's 'right', Stefan?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She left the table and approached the vampire Katherine had assigned to stay with her. He was near a window, but no longer looking through it.

"How many witches are out there?"

"Counting the ones on the doorstep, six. Or at least six who aren't vampires."

Bonnie nodded and turned to look at Stefan. She had lost control of the situation, and decided to take it back.

"I've got to let someone in."

"No! Keep them here but outside." Damon said, moving towards her. Stefan managed to catch his arm as he passed and stop him.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked the witch.

"They might try to come in, Stefan."

"But you said the house could keep them out."

"If I want it to, I think. But if Sarah's right, they're powerful. They might find a way in." She shook her head. "And I really don't know what I want, except I want to talk to one of them."

"They'll find out!" Damon growled, though he did not try to pull away from his brother.

"Yeah, but first I'll try to get some answers out of Heather."

Bonnie could see the fury on Damon's face as the name of the witch that had cast a spell on him was mentioned. She was speaking to Stefan when she said "I won't let them get to you. The house should be able to prevent that." Then she looked at Damon and added, "But maybe to you?"

"It might help." Stefan quickly said to Damon. "We may be able stall them easier if one is inside. Do you know why Isobel's taking Elena to Katherine?"

Damon's glare remained as he answered his brother. "Katherine wants the witch. She and Elena are sticking together."

Stefan nodded and turned back to Bonnie. "Do you really think she'll come in alone? She knows at least Damon is here."

"Was here. I'm leaving." Damon headed out of the room to find an exit.

Bonnie shook her head, "Maybe someone outside will get him."

Stefan thought about following Damon, but had come to think his plan was reasonable. He walked towards Bonnie. "Then let's get their attention. Are you still with us? Will you help keep them here?"

Bonnie headed to the door. "I still want to talk to one of them. I'll talk to Heather."

"But you'll stall, you'll let them think Elena's here? And do you really think she'll come in alone?"

"I'll convince her that witches are safe in here – which they are," she said as she walked to her front door.

* * *

The Proctor Witch

Elena was a little shocked at the sight Isobel had brought her to. A woman, obviously unconscious was tied to a tree in a sitting position, her arms wrapped behind the tree and tied behind her. A man, probably a vampire, was sprawled on the ground nearby. Another laid on the ground, moving slightly. A few more stood around. Elena was distracted enough as she took all of this in that she didn't see the vampire that spoke to her.

"Family outing?"

Elena's eyes moved to Katherine, obviously confused at the vampire's statement. Then Katherine spoke to Isobel.

"Human shields weren't part of the plan."

"She thinks they're safer with us." Isobel replied. Her irritation at everything which was happening continued to be seen in her demeanor and heard in her voice.

"She's dead." Sarah said. A shocked look could be seen on her face as she knelt next to the woman tied to the tree.

"Do you know her?" Katherine asked.

Elena moved to go to Sarah, but was held back by Katherine.

Sarah stood, and faced the vampire, sick look on her face. "No. What did you do to her?"

"Bit her," the vampire said to the witch, then turning to Elena, she added "vervain." and made a face. She turned back to Sarah "Bit her and snapped her neck."

Sarah turned to the human girl. "Elena..."

Katherine was next to the witch before she could say any more, taking her arm and pulling her to the vampires Elena had seen earlier. "We need your help over here."

As she led the witch, Katherine she spoke to Marcus, nodding her head to where Alaric stood with a few others, "Take them all."

Elena tried to watch Sarah as Isobel pulled her to where Alaric was watching. Marcus was leading her aunt and brother to the same place.

Alaric wasn't sure what to do when both Isobel and Jenna approached him. He managed to stand between Elena and Jeremy, and concentrated on Elena.

"You're OK?" he asked.

Elena nodded, still watching Sarah as she healed another vampire. "It looks like you've been busy."

"Yep. At least I didn't die – yet." He held his hands up so Elena could see that the ring was gone.

"Where is it?" The girl asked.

"Tied to a tree." Alaric pointed. "Katherine thought it was the easiest way to subdue the witch."

Isobel had managed to squeeze between Alaric and Jeremy by now. "You're giving that up too easily." She said, her tone cool.

"Yeah." He responded, but kept his focus on Elena. "We're hoping she knows more than the vampire we caught, or at least that she'll say more."

"The one Sarah's with?"

"No." He pointed at the one sprawled on the ground. "The one they…uh, talked to… is dead now – which doesn't bother me since he was about to bite me."

"I had the ring on me then." He added when he heard a couple of audible intakes of breath.

Elena closed her eyes and took another couple of deep breaths. She was thinking it was no better here than anywhere else – people, witches and vampires still at risk because of her.

She opened her eyes to Katherine's stern voice. "I don't want you or your family any closer to this. Stay here."

The girl wasn't sure how to respond, but didn't have to. Katherine spoke to Isobel now.

"We got a couple of phones. One of them has texts messages about going to the Bennett house. No one has passed by here for some time. We're going to see what's inside the building."

Elena was about to speak, but Sarah had arrived and spoke. "Why did you do that to her?"

"She's alive, Sarah, or will be." Elena said quickly. "I'll explain."

"You know what she's doing." Katherine said coldly to the witch.

"I know she, none of them have done anything. Only your people have killed anyone."

"That's not true!" Isobel snapped. "One has died. More haven't only because we didn't let them get to Elena."

"Only because you keep healing those they do hurt." Katherine added. "Rest with Elena now, please."

Katherine motioned to several vampires, including Isobel. "Marcus, you're with Elena."

"Do you need me?" Alaric asked.

"Not just now. Marcus will talk to the witch when she awakens, and give us any information we need. Get your ring back then."

Elena moved to stand next to Sarah and watched as her mother and great something or other grand mother, along with a number of other vampires moved away from them, wondering how she could get close enough to where they were going to help.


	16. Dealing with Witches

_For some unknown reason, Peachie X is still very nice to me and continues to Beta this story..._

Witch's Discussion

Bonnie felt trapped in the middle – again. Angry witches outside, angry, or at least annoyed vampires inside. One group wanted Elena for some reason, the other group would do anything – including use Bonnie – to keep them from Elena. Neither group was on her side.

It did occur to the witch that Elena would be on her side, would try to help her work this out rather than do anything to her to get what they wanted.

She hesitated at the front door, upset at what Damon and Stefan had said, but knowing that they were right. If not for Elena, she would be dead. Still, it didn't make what Heather had said earlier wrong.

"Please stop." Bonnie said as she opened the door. As expected, Heather was on the doorstep, another person beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Heather asked angrily as she pulled some of her black hair behind her ear and glared at Bonnie. "Let us in."

"I told you I needed to think about it."

"Do you need vampires inside with you to think?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the other witch. "You had vampires with you. They attacked us."

Heather didn't respond directly to the challenge. "It's not safe for you to be in there with Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie closed her eyes, bit her lip, and rubbed her forehead as she spoke. "You said you understood."

The witch inside the house found the silence all around her a little unnerving as she waited for a response. Finally she lifted her eyes to look at Heather, who then spoke.

"Bring her out, or let us in." Heather's anger was gone, but she spoke firmly.

Bonnie held the other witch's eyes, trying to keep her voice steady. "You need to explain this to me. I'll let you in, no one else."

"You want me to go in there alone with three vampires?"

"They won't hurt you." She interrupted as Heather finished her question. She wanted to avoid another demand to bring Elena out. "You know I can stop them. I promise they won't bother you while you're in here. I need you to explain this to me before I do anything else. Please."

Heather was glaring at her. It slowly softened to a stare as she responded, "No one will be allowed to leave. We have your house surrounded."

It did not take any effort for Bonnie to glare back this time. "This is how you ask for my help?"

"We don't need your help. We're trying to do you a favor. We're giving you a chance. It won't last."

Bonnie scowled, but nodded for Heather to come inside.

The other witch entered hesitantly, glancing around the room inside before turning to hold the door Bonnie was closing behind her. She spoke to another woman on the doorstep.

"Let me know if anything changes."

Bonnie closed the door to the woman outside, who was nodding to Heather. She motioned for the other witch to sit at a table.

Stefan and the other vampire stood next to each other watching from the entrance to a hallway. Stefan hoped that Heather would think Elena was behind them.

Heather stared into Bonnie's eyes as they sat opposite each other at the table. Elena's friend hesitated as long as she thought she could before asking, "Why do you want Elena? What has she done to you?"

* * *

Witch's Anger

Marcus didn't like it, but Elena didn't care. She, with Sarah and Alaric at her side, was next to the woman tied to the tree. Marcus stood a little away from them, closer to Jenna than the tree.

Sarah was on the phone, doing as the human girl asked. "Mom, I'm going to send you another picture. Can you tell me if you know her?"

Sarah was fuming as she used her phone to take the picture and pushed the buttons necessary to send it to her mother. "I'm not here to kill witches."

"She'll come back, Sarah." Elena was not really sure how to calm the witch, not really sure about everything that was going on around her. She did agree that she didn't want anyone else to die.

"You don't know what she was going to do." Alaric interjected. "She's here to kill or take Elena."

Sarah turned on the teacher. "Whoever the enemy here is, it's not her! They're inside the building Katherine wants to keep us out of. That's where we need to be, not here torturing …" She stopped talking in exasperation, shook her head and turned to Elena.

"I agree." Elena whispered, then glanced at Marcus to see if he was listening. He was looking at them, his face blank.

Sarah pulled Elena away from Alaric, then turned to face her, their faces almost touching. She closed her eyes and whispered desperately to the other girl. "I want to leave her alone. I want to go to the building and do whatever, but I don't want the vampires near her."

Elena considered what Sarah said as she watched the blonde witch's eyes open again. "You could put a protection spell around her, then we could talk to her."

Sarah looked at Marcus, then at the witch tied to the tree again.

"How long 'till she wakes up, Elena?" Sarah asked, turning towards the human girl.

"I don't know." Elena looked at Alaric, knowing they had moved far enough away that he couldn't hear them. She spoke in a normal voice, loud enough for him to hear.

"How long until she's back?"

"Anytime now." He turned and walked back to Jenna, annoyed that Elena and Sarah were keeping him out of their discussion.

Elena watched him as he reached Jenna and Jeremy. She was starting to doubt herself as she watched the teacher say something to her aunt.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let them come with me."

She felt Sarah move next to her. "You didn't 'let' them, Elena. They insisted. I understand why – I could barely bear to leave you when Katherine took me to heal the vampires. They're even closer to you."

Elena turned away from her family to look at the witch tied to the tree again. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "People close to me get hurt. Jeremy's only okay because of you. Damon was hit by spells twice. I have no idea what that did to him, but I'm sure he's somewhere trying to find the danger, trying to protect me. How can they stand to even look at me?"

Sarah put her arm around Elena and faced the tree. "Don't beat yourself up. None of this is your fault."

Elena opened her eyes as she felt Sarah's arm fall from her. She watched the witch run to the tree, muttering something and answering her phone at the same time.

She ran towards the tree where the witch was waking up, where Sarah was standing, watching, talking on the phone with one hand, the fingers on the other moving as she maintained a protection spell.

Marcus was cursing when Elena reached the edge of the spell. "She needs to let me in."

"Let Sarah talk to her first, see what she can find out."

"Katherine won't…"

"Sarah works for Katherine," Elena interrupted, tired of hearing about what Katherine would not like. "We can trust her with this."

* * *

Witches Left Behind

Damon wanted to hang around, to try to hear what was happening at the Bennett house. He had gotten out before Heather had been invited in, before the various witches and vampires with her had found and taken positions allowing them to watch all the windows and doors of the house.

Though he was curious to know if Bonnie would try to stall Heather and the others, if she even could if she tried, he didn't dwell on it for long. Isobel had told him where Elena was going, but she was no longer responding to his texts. Elena would be in the open, and even though he was sure she would be surrounded by protective vampires and with Sarah, he was done leaving her safety to them. He would find her, make sure she was alright, then find whoever was sending vampires and witches after her.

He turned his back to the house and moved to where Isobel had said she was taking Elena.

* * *

Targeted Witches

"Maybe we should have brought Marcus. He could tell us for sure if this is where he was taken."

Katherine paused at Isobel's comment, then shook her head. "One of you two had to stay with Elena. He didn't go inside anyway, he wouldn't be able to tell us much about what is in there."

Isobel turned back to the building before another vampire was suddenly beside them.

"There's nothing to keep us out," He said. "We were able to get in in the back."

"I imagine they know we're here." Katherine said. "You didn't see anyone?"

"No. We were in and out quickly."

Katherine nodded, thought for a minute, then spoke to Isobel. "At least some of them are at the Bennett house. Do we know why?"

"Damon said they thought Elena was there. He and Stefan were trying to convince Bonnie to bluff them, to keep them there."

"I have Bonnie's promise, she'll protect Elena." Katherine said thoughtfully. "Still we need to move while we have the chance. Shall we enter front or back?"

"Or both." Isobel suggested. "Back first, to hopefully distract them. Then front?"

"Or both," Katherine repeated as she considered what Elena's mother said.


	17. The Bound and the Sworn

_Yeah, Peachie X is still here with her Beta. She has done so much, but she hasn't stopped yet..._

Not Mattering

Only three went to the back of the building. They would enter first according to the plan. The rest waited at the front with Katherine and Isobel and would enter a little later.

A text message from an irate Marcus had informed them that the captured witch was awake now, talking to Sarah, though the vampire was being excluded. Isobel had attempted to contact Damon again, but received no response. Katherine considered all this only briefly, before deciding to move anyway. She thought it best to finish it before any other hostile vampires or witches returned.

Those entering in the back of the building would be noisy and very un-vampire like, but she hoped it would draw most of the fire-power of whomever was inside. They would wait only 30 seconds or so from the time appointed for the rear assault to enter in the front. She hoped that would give time for whatever was inside to react and move away from the front, away from where they were.

At least, if they had not been detected yet.

When the time had arrived, Katherine and the vampires with her concentrated. They could tell that something inside was moving towards the back, but could not tell if it was everyone who was inside.

"Now." Katherine whispered. The front entry was very vampire-like. Silent and swift. It didn't matter. There were still witches and vampires waiting for them.

* * *

Problems

Elena stared at Sarah as she talked to the captured witch, trying to learn something from her expression. She watched it harden as the blonde made another phone call.

The human looked at the witch tied to the tree, trying to see if she could tell anything about what was being said.. She was totally unreadable.

Elena had watched Marcus put his phone away, probably talking to Katherine. He hadn't spoken to her – she was glad for that, but he still pushed against the spell. She could tell he was becoming enraged, he did not like being kept from the prisoner.

She was surprised when, as she was looking at him, he was suddenly able to move towards the witches.

It didn't last. Sarah had moved a few feet away from the witch, after removing Alaric's ring. She had also loosed the binding tying the witch to the tree. Marcus passed her, trying to get to the hostile witch, but was blocked again.

By the time he turned to face Sarah, she had moved to stand next to Elena. The blonde witch still wore an expression so harsh that the human girl was a little nervous to be standing next to her. But Sarah was focused on the vampire.

"Let us in." The vampire demanded.

"No!" Sarah's voice was harsher then Elena had ever heard it. "She is bound – will be for a couple of hours. She can't leave and you can't get to her. But make no mistake, she will have her powers when the binding wears off. Leave her alone – she'll leave quietly, but not if anyone bothers her."

Marcus just glared, looking from Sarah to the other witch and back. Sarah ignored him, turning to Alaric, showing him the ring and motioning for him to join them.

Elena was still unnerved by the witch's expression, but forced herself to speak.

"Sarah, what's wrong? What did you learn?"

The blonde's expression did not soften as she turned to Elena. "I learned a lot. I learned the Proctor witches aren't what I thought. They aren't what my mother said."

The witch didn't continue, didn't soften, she just kept glaring at Elena. Finally Elena asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I won't let your vampires hurt any more of them." Sarah said as Alaric arrived with Jeremy and Jenna. Elena noted that the vampires that had been standing near them were now unseen, except for Marcus.

After giving the ring back to Alaric, Sarah finally focused on Elena, rather than what the other witch had told her. She noticed that the girl was starting to look afraid and quickly shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it.

"None of this is your fault. I'll still do all I can to help you. It's just not so simple anymore." She turned away from them, but pulled Elena's arm to drag her along.

"What are you…?" Elena began before being interrupted by the witch.

"We need to go to the building. Your vampires are going to have a problem."

* * *

Thoughtless

Damon was moving at top speed. Before he had found the spot where Isobel said she was taking Elena, he found the building and heard the ruckus taking place inside. He heard Elena's name and Isobel's voice. He entered without further thought.

* * *

Not Quite What it Seemed

Elena and Sarah were running.

When they had started to move ahead, Jeremy had joined them, walking next to Sarah, though not speaking. Elena wasn't happy about this until she noticed that the witch was calming down, softening. She still didn't let Elena speak, always bringing her finger to her lips and shaking her head, telling Elena to be quiet.

Then Jeremy saw the building and started running towards it in front of them. Jenna had lagged behind them, Alaric at her side.

Elena was sure her brother was just showing off for Sarah, but every time she tried to call to him, the witch shushed her again. He was almost out of sight when he was caught and held.

Sarah had been watching. As Elena gasped, the witch pulled her to a slow walk, holding her back. Or maybe it was the protection spell that Elena had figured out was being cast around her.

"Can you cover Jeremy?" Elena asked desperately. She could tell that Sarah was concentrating hard, and was not surprised when she did not respond at first, but the witch did finally speak to her.

"Trying. I'll probably get one or two of them in the spell as well. Are they vampires?"

"I don't know," the girl said quickly, turning to look behind her to see to see how far back Alaric and Jenna were.

When she turned back to look at Jeremy, she noticed something she hadn't before. She grabbed the witch's arm.

"Wait, Sarah."

Sarah turned to the human, her frustration at not being able to push the spell to Jeremy showing on her face. "Are they yours?"

Elena shook her head. "No, but look. They're just talking to him."

Sarah looked back to Jeremy and could see that his sister was right. It still stunned her when he raised a hand and motioned for them to join him.

"Drop the spell" Elena said from beside her.

The witch didn't look at the human, she just continued looking at Elena's brother. "Do you know them?"

"Actually, I think we do."

* * *

More Trouble

Damon found himself in a hallway, running unchallenged to the only room he could see with the lights on. He had passed a number of figures lying on the floor, some vampires, some not, unsure if they were dead or not. He didn't stop to check, just moved straight to the room. He could tell it was large before he entered. He could also hear a little of the conversation before making his entrance.

"It has to be her." It was a man's voice. "She's with vampires, like we were told."

"And witches?" a gruff voice responded.

Katherine was being held, struggling hard against a strong vampire, who spoke now "She's a…"

Damon was there, ripping his head off before he finished the sentence.

A witch standing nearby acted immediately, casting a spell in his direction. He hit a wall and collapsed immediately.

"No!" Katherine screamed, ignoring the others in the room, running to where Damon had hit the wall.

Isobel, who was also being held, used the distraction to pull herself free. She managed to reach the witch, hitting her hard enough to break the spell before being subdued by two other vampires again.

The man spoke again when things were relatively quiet. "Another piece falls into place. That is the vampire she loves."

Isobel recognized the vampire that moved towards Damon and Katherine. It was the vampire she had faced earlier, the vampire that had drawn them from the Gilbert house while a witch went inside to try to take Elena.

Katherine found herself being held again, but did not struggle. She just looked at Damon with a distraught face. If she was acting, Isobel thought she was doing a good job. Her expression reflected true concern. Her face and her actions could have easily been Elena's.

"Elena Gilbert." the gruff voice spoke again as the vampire neared Katherine. "You've been far more trouble than expected."

* * *

Sworn, Not Bound

Bonnie had stopped asking questions. She was just listening to Heather, when the other witch's phone vibrated.

Heather looked at it and scowled, immediately rising. Her sudden actions brought Stefan quickly to Bonnie's side. The other vampire remained in place, trying to maintain the ruse.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked angrily. "She's not here is she? They already have her."

Bonnie looked at the other witch, her eyes tired, and shook her head. She spoke softly when she said "I don't know where she is."

"This does not bode well for you Bonnie Bennett." Heather was moving towards the door.

The threat startled Bonnie and cleared her head at the same time. Her eyes flared. "I'm not a Proctor witch. This isn't my fight!"

Heather had reached the door, but turned back the Bennett witch as she pulled the door to open it. "If you get in our way again…"

She cut herself off when she felt the resistance.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

Bonnie shook her head, remaining in place. "No! You're not leaving until I know if something really happened to Elena!"

Heather saw the anger in Bonnie's expression and realized the danger she had let herself fall into. She tried to hide her concern and control her voice as she spoke. "I've told you everything. You know what we have to do and you know why."

Bonnie rose and moved next to Stefan who was on his phone trying to reach someone. Her face had not softened, her voice reflected the finality of her decision. "And I've told you I'm not a Proctor witch. I'm not bound to what you have to do. I'm sworn to protect Elena."


	18. Vampires and Witches and Rings and Elena

Arguments and Promises

"It's too risky for them."

Elena was still arguing with Sarah, about the plan the witch had shared with them.

"It's riskier for the vampire's going in there – Katherine's or Nathaniel's." Alaric said as he handed his ring to one of Nathaniel's vampires.

Although Elena was glad that some of Nathaniel's were nearby and were sent to help when he learned of her situation, she still did not like her brother or Alaric giving up their rings to vampires going inside. They would be even more at risk.

"I could go in with them and do this," Jeremy said as Marcus had his hand outstretched, waiting for the ring.

Sarah spoke before Elena could object, though Elena thought the witch was smiling a little at her brother as she spoke. "You're fast, but not fast enough. Any witches in there would be able to react before you got to him. It has to be vampire speed – and vampire strength too for that matter."

Marcus had finally left the witch at the tree. He knew that whatever else happened, Katherine would want him with Elena, though the current plan would put her in the hands of a different vampire, a vampire that would not be going in.

"They may not even work on vampires." The human girl grumbled again. Though she really was upset about the humans losing their rings, she was even more upset about being left outside. No one would let her do anything to help.

"No reason why they shouldn't." Sarah countered. She had been watching Jeremy as he handed over the ring, but she turned to Elena now.

"Elena, my mom knows about this guy. She knows what we need to do to take him out and we can do it, but they need these rings, just in case."

"I can't stand this. Stefan says that witches and vampires left Bonnie's house because they know I'm not there and they think they have me here." Elena closed her eyes and shook her head, and spoke under her breath to add, "not that he told me why they thought I was there." Risking her best friend like that was not something she would have allowed.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sarah, desperation in her expression and voice. "They've got Katherine in there. I need to go in and help her."

Sarah didn't falter. She spoke firmly as she replied, "Not this time Elena. These witches don't seem to know why they were sent for you, but I'm not going to find out by giving you to them."

"But they'll come here, they'll find me anyway." She was passed being afraid of whoever was chasing her. She just wanted to do something to help.

"Which is why you won't be here – any of you." She recognized the vampire that spoke. Not that she knew his name, but she had seen him around her when she started paying more attention.

"Which is also why we need to go now." Elena thought of the vampire that spoke this time as the one that was in charge of Nathaniel's group.

"My mom says if we can take this guy out, they'll have to leave, they'll have go back to whoever sent them to regroup." Sarah said.

"And they'll be watched now." The Nathaniel-in-charge guy added.

"I thought you were mad at your mom for lying to you." Elena grumbled to Sarah as several vampires herded her to join Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric.

"Oh yeah," Sarah smiled as Elena was led away. "We're still going to rumble – after we keep you alive and I get some sleep."

The humans were either lifted into arms or climbed onto backs and were whisked away.

"The vampires can die, but the others live." Sarah reminded as the remaining vampires and witch moved into the planned formation and entered the building.

The blonde witch was nervous, on the back of a vampire who would soon be moving at full speed. She wasn't sure she would be able to maintain the protection spell around the four vampires that would be entering in front of her at this speed. It was meant to keep the hostile vampires and any witches who reacted fast enough from getting to them. But even if she could keep it up long enough or no one reacted in time, the rings were there for a reason. Their target was dangerous - they expected to lose at least a couple of the vampires.

* * *

Interruptions

Katherine had to force herself to wince as the other vampire held onto her. She had decided to keep up the Elena ruse as long as possible, to learn something if she could.

She didn't have to force herself to express concern for Damon. That was real – she hadn't lied to him when she previously told him of the feelings she had for him.

"Don't hurt him." She whispered the plea while the vampire held her. She could tell she would have trouble getting away from the vampire when she had to - he was strong.

Isobel had made it into the room with her along with two others. Katherine had no idea of the status of those that entered the building with her but hadn't made it into the room, or the status of the three that had entered through the back door.

She did think that if they could have brought just a few more, things would have turned out differently.

"Too late – he's already hurt." The other vampire smirked. "He killed one of us – he deserves to lie there in pain until we decide to take him."

"He was just protecting me." She managed an even softer whisper this time.

She found herself being pulled violently to face the other vampire. "Him I understand. Not the others."

His voice remained sharp as he stared into the eyes she tried make look afraid. "I don't know why they want you, but with all of the protection around you, there must be something about you that I can't see. Something they know."

He stared at her long enough that she started to worry about the silence. She used the line she had heard from Elena, "But I'm nobody."

That broke his stare. "We'll know soon enough." She winced as he turned to give Damon a kick violent enough that it sent him into the nearby wall again. He was dragging her to another part of the room as she heard them enter.

Everyone in the room was caught off guard. She couldn't even really count the number of vampires that entered and moved straight towards her. She did see someone with blonde hair on one of them as several vampires reached them.

Her captor released her and had managed to take down a couple of the vampires before others got to him. He was able to hold them off until she turned on him. She could tell he was surprised, but it still took the combined effort of three of them to take him out.

She had heard witches starting to cast, but by the time she was able to listen again, it had stopped. As soon as she was finally able to glance around the room she saw a number of vampires down, also a few other people – witches or humans-were standing, being held, some having been bitten, some not, but all alive.

She hadn't figured all of this out before she heard a voice she recognized – Sarah's. "Let them go, you promised."

Katherine didn't speak. She wasn't sure what was happening, but decided not to argue with her rescuer. She just watched as those being held were released and hesitantly went to each other. Isobel almost acted, but when she saw Katherine watching, she decided to just let it happen, though she did move to stand beside Katherine as they heard Sarah spoke again.

"Leave now, while you can. Remember this."

Those who had been held started moving faster, the uninjured helping the injured. Most stared briefly at the blonde witch before breaking eye contact to leave. Only one spoke her name.

"Sarah Proctor?" The girl appeared to be her age, though Sarah did not recognize her.

The blonde witch nodded in response and repeated herself. "Go now. Hurry!"

Katherine had continued to stare at Sarah, but as the witch turned to her, she remembered. "Damon!" she said forcefully, pointing to the vampire against the wall.

* * *

Reunions

The vampires had brought Elena and the others back to the building, though only Elena was allowed to enter. She had seen several bodies that night, some she knew were dead, some she wasn't sure about. She didn't know about the ones she passed now as Marcus escorted her to Katherine, but she had the same reaction, she still felt sick. She noticed Sarah when she entered the room and quickly focused on her. The blonde witch was working her healing spells again and did not acknowledge Elena's entrance.

The human's eyes had moved from the witch to Katherine when she saw him right next to her.

"Damon!" She ran to the side opposite from Katherine, who was sitting next to him. She was afraid to touch him, but looked into his eyes as he looked at her. "Oh god, are you alright?"

"Just peachy." Damon spat in an annoyed voice. "This is getting old."

Elena didn't understand. She looked desperately at Katherine, not sure of what he meant, hoping she would elaborate.

"A spell," Katherine said with no emotion. "He tells me it's not the first time tonight."

"Damon…" Elena started worriedly, her brows furrowing and her warm brown eyes getting even larger in alarm. Though she thought he would be somewhere looking for her, she thought he would have come to her. She didn't know he was here, getting hurt again. She didn't know the danger he had been in, how close she'd come to loosing him.

"I'm fine Elena, though Blondie had to do her mojo on me again." Damon 's face was blank again as he nodded his head towards Sarah. He'd be damned if he'd let on to her just how screwed he'd been.

"He helped us, Elena. A lot. I'm sure I'm alive because he came." Elena still saw no emotion as she looked at Katherine, even when she softly added "Though, I think he thought he was coming to you." She continued in a normal voice. "He needs to rest – Sarah says he needs to stay here for 15 or 20 minutes before he can move around."

Elena felt a wave of relief, turning back to Damon. "Okay. Fifteen minutes, then we'll go home."

"No, Elena." Katherine countered drawing Elena's eyes quickly back to her. "Sarah's almost done. I need for you to talk to her alone. I need you to find out why she let the vampires die, but kept the witches alive."

Elena's eyes returned to Damon as she responded. "I know she talked to her mom, that she thinks her mom lied to her about her family, but I don't know if she'll tell me anything else." She still couldn't tell anything from looking at the vampire she loved, he just sat there looking at her.

"Isobel thinks you can get Sarah to do anything for you. She thinks you have a bond. Please talk to her."

Elena nodded, her attention returning to Katherine. "I will, but something's changed. I don't know if she'll still talk to me."

"Something has changed," Katherine confirmed. "I need to know what."

"She works for you. Can't you just ask her?" Elena asked hopefully, really only wanting to tend to Damon, not to deal with Katherine's problems. She wanted them all home safe and sound and alive.

Katherine nodded. "I will, but she has done far more already than our agreement demanded. She has the advantage right now. Here she comes."

Elena stood and turned to face Sarah. The witch looked very tired as she spoke to Katherine. "I think that's all."

"Thank you, Sarah. Isobel will take you and Elena home. I'll be in touch to discuss how we can repay you for your help here." Then the vampire spoke to Elena. "I'll make sure Damon gets home when he's able."

"I'll find my own way." Damon said sharply from next to her. If he wasn't going with Elena then he was bloody well making his own way home.

Elena just nodded to her and knelt down to bestow a brief kiss on Damon's mouth, then she whispered into his ear. "I'm going to see Bonnie first, then home. You're welcome either place."

"Not her…" Damon started to argue before Elena touched his lips with a slender finger, stopping him.

"Yes her." She wasn't sure what had happened, but she wasn't going to it leave it to Stefan or Damon to keep her updated. "I can't leave it like this, Damon. We're going to understand each other before I go home. We owe each other that much. But please, come and see me tonight." She stated with a firm tone yet gazing softly at him; she needed him to understand.

She couldn't read either vampire's expression as she rose and walked towards the door, but hoped both had understood and accepted what she had said. Isobel quickly moved in front of her in order to lead the way out.

* * *

Bound and Loved

"Bound? Like slaves or something?" Elena asked, her gaze moving from Bonnie to Sarah and back. The vampires had been invited out of the house when Elena and Sarah arrived and were allowed to enter by Bonnie.

"That's what Heather said." Bonnie replied.

"That's what I was told." Sarah agreed. "When I talked to my mom, she was uncomfortable enough when I brought it up that I believe it. I could barely get her to give me a binding spell. She knows I'll be asking for details."

"But how? By who?" the human asked.

Sarah just shrugged, but Bonnie spoke. "I don't know, she really didn't say. Just that it was hundreds of years ago, and that they were ordered to go after you."

"Which is why you let the witches go?"

The blonde witch nodded. "They're my family, and they didn't have a choice."

"You chose." Elena said letting out a breath.

The blonde witch nodded. "I did, but I didn't know everything. I still don't. They think we betrayed them – at least that's what I was told. Maybe I understand why."

The human girl closed her eyes. "Then they'll be back." She whispered. "Will you still help me then?" She asked, looking again at her new friend, sounding a little desperate.

"Yes!" Sarah quickly reassured. "I'm not on their side, not with you. I'll do everything I can for you."

Elena nodded and turned to her best friend, having no idea what to expect. "You Bonnie? Will you help me?"

Bonnie hesitated and stared at Elena long enough that Sarah finally spoke. "How did you leave it with Heather?"

"We're not friends." Bonnie told the other witch. "She'll never let herself be lured into my house again."

"But us, Bonnie." Elena repeated. She had to get some sort of answer, had know where they stood. "Are we alright?"

It still took few seconds before Bonnie nodded. "For now. I still need to think some things over."

"OK." Elena whispered to herself, not really comforted as she turned to walk to and sit on the couch, eyes closed rubbing her head with her palm. "Someone will be back for me." She said softly to herself.

Damon entered unannounced, rushed into the room far enough to see Elena's expression, then turned to glare at Bonnie. "What did you do to her?"

"Damon, no!" Elena started to rise – not this again, not now - but saw that the blonde witch had moved to stand between her best friend and her boyfriend. She didn't know if one of the witches did something, but Damon stopped suddenly.

"Stop that!" Damon hissed sharply though gritted teeth.

"You stop." Sarah retorted. "Elena needs you, but not this you. She needs you to be the Damon she loves."

Damon's glare hardened briefly before softening as he turned to Elena, who was watching him, before he really looked at her – studying her expression and posture. He quickly moved to sit next her and pulled her close. She buried her head into his shoulder as he slipped his arms around her. He thought he could kill them all later for upsetting her - right now she needed him.

He felt her tension as he turned his total attention to the girl he loved. He spoke softly to her, trying to comfort her, not knowing part of her problem was with him, not knowing she was trying to decide what to do about it.

* * *

Working Things Out

The drive from Bonnie's house to Elena's was unbearably quiet. Sarah was in the back, unwilling to say anything that might disturb the stone-faced vampire and the exhausted human in the front. Damon kept his eyes on the road, knowing Elena was still tense and worried, but not willing to push her just yet. Elena just appeared tired and lost in thought.

Damon hesitated when the car stopped at her house, waiting to see what Elena would do. It was Sarah who opened her door first. "I'll find Jeremy and...while you... " She wasn't sure exactly what to say since neither of the other two were responding. "Just come find me when you're ready, Elena." The witch hesitated briefly but left the car when neither responded.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Elena spoke.

"Did you ever thank her, Damon?" She didn't look at him. She knew he had turned to her when Sarah left, but felt him turn away now.

"You should." She added flatly when he didn't speak or look back to her.

"We both..." He started, but didn't continue - knowing she would know what he had intended to say. They both owed her so much.

"Are you really all right?" she asked, finally turning to face him with eyes filled with concern and genuine care.

Damn, she was beautiful. The vampire nodded and actually looked like he was considering his reply. "I think so." He answered honestly, warmed by the concern he found in her gaze.

She searched his eyes with hers briefly before letting herself go and pushing as much of herself as she could towards him. He had to move slightly to allow her to wrap her arms around him, but he did and pulled her into a tight hug,

"I was so scared." She whispered in a small voice that sent shivers down his spine. She was so strong and at times stupidly brave, but no one was made for a life like hers.

His reply was spoken just as softly as her words had been. "I know. They came for you." He could only imagine how afraid she must be. And himself? He was terrified of losing her.

She felt his hand cradle the back of her head, and didn't bother to contradict him, to tell him that it was him she was afraid for. There were virtually nothing she feared more than losing him, and what was left of her tiny broken family.

It was quiet for a minute as she let him simply hold her; so quiet that she was starting to notice her own breathing before he spoke again. "Are you alright?"

"Not a scratch." She said before she remembered the cuts on her palms, "You guys didn't let anything get close to me." She continued, rather than worrying him unnecessarily.

She felt him nod as he whispered "Good."

She didn't want to break the hug, but she was starting to feel the discomfort of the car.

"We need to get out of this car, go somewhere else."

He didn't release her until he felt her pull back. "Upstairs?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He was rewarded with an eye-roll and a small, but tired smile before Elena nodded. It was all she could do to pull herself away enough to open her door and leave the car.

"I'll see you there." Damon said as he went through his own door.

"No." Elena said forcefully. "Walk with me, come up with me." Things needed to change and this was a perfect way for them to do just that.

Damon moved to stand next to her with a cautious look on his face. "What about Jenna?"

Elena shrugged and offered another small smile. "She'll have to deal. She doesn't want anything hidden, I don't want to hide you."

She grasped his hand and led him through the door and to the kitchen door where Jenna was at the table talking with Isobel.

Damon was stunned that Elena didn't even look surprised to see her mother and aunt talking. He didn't know Elena had asked Isobel to stay with Jenna until she returned home, had asked her to be nice about it.

"We're here." The girl said. "We'll be upstairs."

Jenna's eyes moved from Elena to Isobel as the vampire stood to leave.

"I need to go now." Isobel said flatly, though as she turned towards Elena and nodded before leaving the house, the human thought she had the slightest hint of a smile.

"You'll be up to check on us in a few minutes?" Elena asked her aunt with an amused curl to her lips. Jenna was still watching where Isobel had gone, but turned to her niece and nodded.

Elena saw a small wave from Sarah as they passed where they could see into the living room while going to the stairs. The witch and her brother were sitting on the couch. She was glad they weren't too close together.

She pulled the vampire into her arms again as soon as they were both in her bedroom behind closed doors.

"Thank you, Damon."She whispered. It was sincere, she didn't know everything, but knew that whatever he had done that night, it was for her.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He replied, feeling that she was still tense, wanting to reassure her in any way he could.

She tilted her chin up to be able to look him in the eyes. "I know." She whispered through smiling lips.

She let him hold her for a minute before pulling herself away and sitting on the bed facing him. She had to do this now, get it out before she let herself get lost in his presence.

She spoke before he figured out if he was supposed to follow, supposed to sit next to her. "You'd do anything for me and I'd do anything for you, but Damon, it can't be like this between us. We can't be like this."

Damon was caught off guard. He tried desperately to read her expression; to see what had changed.

He saw nothing. He tentatively approached her. "Like what?"

She held his eyes as he moved and stopped near her. This was as hard as she feared. She spoke softly, really not able to speak louder. "You lied to me. I lied to you. I didn't want to, but I thought you would be upset if you knew the truth."

He sat next to her now, relieved that she turned to him and held his eyes, "I knew the truth, or at least suspected it."

She did turn away now, looking down and releasing a breath, "And I knew the truth about what you were going to do." She turned back to face him, hoping she didn't look as desperate as she felt, "It can't be that way between us. I can't do this if I think I have to lie to you."

He put his arm around her but held her eyes. "You don't, Elena." She was right, this couldn't be the way they did things. He would have said that they had always been honest with each until she mentioned this.

"You can't lie to me and you can't threaten the people around me. You can't be nice to me but a jerk to everyone else." She had to force this out quickly, knowing he wouldn't like what she said, but thinking that if they kept this up they'd end up destroying each other.

He rose abruptly, walking a few steps away before turning back to face her, his face hard. "You mean I can't worry about you? I can't try to keep threats away from you?" She couldn't be serious; she couldn't possibly want to force him not to care.

Elena lowered her eyes seeing the fury and concern boiling under his composed surface, thinking she had screwed this up. The words she had said to him so recently came back to her mind. 'I hurt everyone I love'. He had laughed then, he wasn't laughing now. "That's not what I meant Damon." She tried again, needing him to understand.

He could see that she was frustrated, maybe even a little hurt or worse, afraid. He forced his expression to soften as he closed the gap between them. "What then, Elena?" He said in a strained voice.

Thankful for his attempt at composure Elena lifted her eyes towards his and tried again, "Don't treat me like I'm a 'damsel in distress'. I'm not. You can't treat the people around me, the people I trust, like the enemy." She watched him desperately, trying to see if he understood.

"Elena, I ..." He wasn't sure how to explain without upsetting her, "I worry about you, you're so... fragile. Someone is out to kill you. What do you expect me to do?" He wanted to mention that she was merely a human, but knew that would not go over well despite being the truth.

"I worry about you too, Damon, but I don't try to keep you from your life." Her thought remained unspoken, 'please just let me stay in it'. She spoke aloud again, "You have to let me live mine."

"I just want you to be safe." He could immediately tell that it irritated her.

He wasn't understanding. She rubbed her head fearing that they had entered some sort of twisted carousel where they simply restated the obvious and never moved forward. Her frustration, her fear just rolled out of her. "I want you to be safe. My family too. Bonnie and Sarah." She shook her head. "But, you're not safe, not while near me."

Damon sat next to her again and pulled her chin to face him. "I don't care about that. I don't need safe for me."

She turned away again hoping he understood her, knowing it wasn't enough. "I do. I need it for all of you."

Damon reached his arm around her and waited for her to say something. When she didn't he whispered into her ear, "Just let me stay with you." He needed the reassurance. His life had been long enough and without her, it would be pointless.

She closed her eyes, relieved since she had just worried about him wanting to stay with her, and nodded, then raised her arm to show him the bracelet he had given her. "It's not going anywhere."

She turned towards him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm tired and afraid, Damon. I'm worried about Bonnie and Sarah and you." She pulled back to look into his eyes. "But Damon, I want to be with you. I'll always want to be with you. We just have some things to work out. We're still getting used to each other."

He looked into her eyes, remembering all the reasons he wanted to be with her, the reasons he loved her.

"Yeah," Damon whispered, pulling her head closer to his as he moved in. "And we'll work them out. But right now, let's put that on hold, I think we can agree that we might have just a little bit of catching up do."

She didn't quite follow what he meant. She found herself saying something like "hmmm?" as he closed the gap between their lips, then "Mmmm" as she let herself fall into catching up with him.

When she had to pull away enough to breathe again, she gasped "Jenna."

For once, Damon wished the blonde witch would come up – but only long enough to do some kind of mojo to block the door.

-The End-

_Thanks to Ethereal Demon, who helped me with parts of this chapter (if you know us both, you can tell where) and whose stories are definitely worth checking out if you haven't yet. My favorite is "Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye", but there are other gems there…_

_And my never-ending gratitude to Peachie X remains. She put up with a lot from me as she Betaed (or whatever) these last couple of stories. I can never repay her and neither can you…_

_I don't know if there'll be another story along the line of these, if there is I will rely heavily on both Peachie X and Ethereal Demon (if they won't help, this may be the end). If there is another story, an Epilogue will appear (like usual) and the game will continue…_

_If not, thanks for doing this with me. That anyone came along on this journey is amazing and flattering. That so many of you seem to be superb people is most excellent. Whether this is the end or not, take care, and thanks..._

_John Reed_


	19. Epilogue Unexpected Absence

_The current Vampire Diaries hiatus (or break or whatever) is annoying, and things have fallen into place, so this story will continue._

_Thanks to EtherealDemon and aj81writing who added their magic to this, and to Peachie X, who has agreed (despite the abuse I have inflicted on her in the past) to Beta this story. _

_With any luck, this will be pretty well done when the show returns, so...lets get it on!_

Damon didn't go through the front door of the Gilbert house. He rarely did and Elena never asked him to. He just assumed she had worked out whatever issues Jenna had with him, but he didn't ask. Frankly, he didn't want to know as long as it was sorted.

She was expecting him, she had asked him to come. When she asked him to come over in the past, she was usually sitting in a chair or on the bed waiting for him. She might be reading or writing in her journal, but somehow she always heard him, turned immediately to him upon his arrival and always greeted him. Warmly.

Not tonight. She was staring into a mirror, brushing the long, dark hair he loved so much. She appeared completely lost in thought. He wasn't early, but she was obviously distracted. She didn't notice him.

She was absolutely breathtaking, so Damon didn't disturb her, didn't make his presence known. He just watched, breathing her in. Actually, watching Elena doing normal things was something he really enjoyed. Whether she was sleeping, brushing her hair, eating, reading – just about anything she did when she was alone. Maybe it was the silence. If she was talking, he felt he had to give her his full attention. But if she wasn't paying attention to him, if she was lost in her thoughts – aware of him or not – she was just so perfect, he could watch her forever; for eternity.

It had been weeks since their encounter with the Proctor witches and a number of strong vampires. Elena had settled back into her normal routine – as normal as her routine ever was. For her, he was trying to be nicer to her friends. He would try anything she asked him to, just glad that, whatever his past sins were, she was sticking with him. It was still hard for him to believe that this gorgeous creature let him stay with her.

She was in her routine, he was able to be with her far more than he had ever dared hope, but she wasn't herself – at least not the Elena he had imagined her to be, known her to be before the Proctors came into her life. Not that they were her problem – certainly not Sarah. Elena had been right about that, the blonde witch did nothing but help her, and once he realized that, he would be forever grateful that Sarah had been with Elena, had protected her when the girl he loved was most at risk.

It wasn't Sarah's fault, but something had changed in Elena since then. As far as he knew, she hadn't spoken to Sarah since they had parted several weeks ago, the witch being determined to learn the truth about her family. As far as he knew, Elena hadn't given her a second thought. She hadn't mentioned that family of witches at all.

Actually, as far as he knew, she had barely spoken to Bonnie. She saw her best friend at school, but school was almost over. Damon wondered if they had resolved the complications that Heather had brought into the Bennett witch's life. He had stopped bringing it up with Elena, she just said she was letting Bonnie work it out. He had considered asking the witch himself, but he knew where that would go, and he really was trying to be nicer to the people around Elena.

He watched her brush her hair, still staring into the mirror, still lost in thought. Still as beautiful as ever.

Nicer to the people around her. It really wasn't much to ask of him, he was absolutely willing to do anything for her. It helped that no one seemed to be trying to kill her lately, kill or abduct her. Even Katherine had left her alone for more than a week.

Elena had been able to lose herself in the activities that came with the end of school, she was busy doing the things she loved to do. Or the things she used to love to do. She just wasn't herself.

She was still brushing her hair. Really, how long could she do that before it fell out? He decided to make himself known.

Before he did, she put the brush down, rose and turned to face him.

"Am I that repulsive to you, Damon? Am I untouchable now?"

She was teasing, it wasn't the first time she had caught him just watching her. Still, she did it with such a straight face…

He was instantly in front of her, arms wrapped around her and lifting her a few inches off of the floor. It usually made her laugh, not this time though .

He put her down quickly – not that he wanted to, but he knew her arms were pinned in an uncomfortable position. She willingly gave him all the hugs, kisses, love he could handle. She would do it again, he didn't have to try to take it from her.

"How long did you know I was there?" He was smiling a little, ineffectively trying to get the somber look off her face.

"As long as you've been there. Maybe it does nothing to you when I'm nearby, but I still feel a tingle when you're within a hundred feet of me."

Her expression didn't change. His heart began to sink. This was not Elena, not his Elena. Not even close. Is this what she acted like around Stefan before she dumped him?

He pushed that worry immediately from his mind and met her eyes. She was concentrating on him, though he had no idea what was going on behind the eyes he loved.

"You wanted to see me. Here I am."

She cracked the slightest hint of a smile and pointed to the bed. Then she laid on the covers and waited for him to lay beside her, before turning to face him.

Her eyes closed as she whispered, "Damon, I need your help."

He began to think this was serious now. He wasn't going to close the distance between them, she had chosen it, but he reached his arm to hers, gave it a gentle squeeze, and left it in place as he whispered his reply. "Elena, I'll help you with anything. You know that."

She felt bad. He had given her everything she asked of him, been there time after time. She knew he would do anything for her, but that didn't make it easy to ask. "I know. I've asked so much, and now this."

Her eyes were still closed. He gave her a few seconds before whispering to her again. "What, Elena?"

She opened her eyes now and he could see that she was upset. Her dark eyes met his blue eyes for a few seconds before she spoke in a soft voice. "I can't let it happen again Damon. Jeremy was hurt, Bonnie was threatened, Jenna at risk. And you..." She released a breath before closing her eyes again. "If Sarah hadn't been here…"

He wanted to say 'we would have worked it out.' He absolutely believed that. He said what he thought she wanted to hear "I know." It wasn't a lie, he did know. He owed the witch.

"No one would let me help, Damon." He was grateful her eyes were open again, grateful to be able to look into them, even though he was afraid they showed pain. "No one would let me help, even though they were here because of me."

Her thoughts were a little disjointed as she spoke them, but he understood. As much as he wanted to protect her, to keep her from having to face any danger, she wasn't willing to let others fight for her while she stood idly by. It just wasn't her.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her after she seemed lost in though again, though still looking into his eyes.

"We need to go, get away from here. We need to find whoever came after me and deal with them."

'We'. He was glad for that, that she wouldn't try to do this on her own, though he thought she might if he didn't prove that he was with her. He chose his words carefully. "Jenna?"

"I'll tell her I need to do something for Katherine. She hasn't even tried to interfere lately."

He nodded and tried again. "Bonnie?"

She didn't hesitate. "Has been in enough danger because of me. Just you and me, Damon."

He felt relieved. She wasn't herself because she was worried about those she loved. She was his Elena after all, worried about loved ones, and willing to put herself into his hands. Willing to trust him completely to help her with what she thought she needed to do.

"There'll be witches and vampires around whoever we're going after."

She sat up, a little uncomfortable in her position on the bed. "Well duh," came out before she could stop it. This wasn't how she asked for help, how she treated him.

She let out a breath and closed her eyes as he sat up as well. "Sorry. I mean we'll deal, Damon, We'll work it out – you and me. They'll think I have vampires and witches around me, we'll be able to surprise them."

Damon let a laugh escape through his nose, wondering what Isobel would think of this scheme of Elena's. He immediately fought it off. "You remember that Katherine has you surrounded with her vampires."

She had been scowling at his laugh, but softened and nodded. "The hardest part. But tell me you'll help me, take me wherever we need to go. Tell me you'll come with me and we'll figure out a way to ditch the idiots."

He managed to smile without laughing this time. She had reverted to her old nickname for Katherine's protection, the nickname she had stopped using recently. This was definitely a good sign that her fire was back.

"The 'anything' I'll do for your includes that, Elena, but I would have hoped you already knew that."

She nodded and hugged him, relieved at his response, expected as it was. She still had no idea what she was asking of him, no idea what they would have to do to put an end to the threat looming over her friends and family.

* * *

Stefan noticed it first. School was over, Damon was with Elena at her house, probably doing things with her that he didn't want to imagine. Well, this time they would be interrupted.

He tried to keep his frustration from her. She was nice enough when she asked him favors and he always complied. She always promised to find a way to repay him, he always said he didn't expect it. She never did, and it was getting old.

Not that it was hard to hide his frustrations from her. She was rarely around him. He tried to live the life he lived before she came into his, but he was starting to realize he could not do that in Mystic Falls. Whether he saw her or not, everywhere in town held some kind of memory of her. But leaving would mean giving up on her, and that was impossible.

He approached the Gilbert house, just wanting to be near her for a little bit, when he noticed something unusual.

He had to check and verify. He knew some of the places her protectors usually were, places where they would be unseen from the house, but would be able to watch the house and the area around it.

He looked in all of them. They were nowhere to be found. But he was sure she was home, he had heard her and Damon inside.

It was no longer his habit, she would have killed him if he had done it since the damned bracelet appeared, but he skipped the door and went straight to her room.

The sight that he found could have been much worse – he had almost expected it. But she was just sitting at her desk, writing in her journal, speaking occasionally to Damon who was lying on her bed, playing with her Teddy bear.

"What?" The older brother's challenge and glare were expected under the circumstance. She turned to look at him as well. He expected annoyance, but only saw curiosity in her gaze.

"There's no one here."

"What?" Damon's tone was different this time, though he was still annoyed. Stefan kept his eyes on Elena.

"There are no vampires outside. No one is around your house, Elena."

The girl looked quickly to Damon, a concerned expression on her face. He had barely noticed it before he was up and out the window, leaving his girlfriend with her ex.

He was back before Stefan even considered moving or saying anything else. "He's right."

"Wha…Why?" She knew immediately that the question made no sense, they wouldn't know.

She had never thought that the absence of her Katherine-imposed protection would upset her, but it did. They had, from time to time, proven that they would protect her, which, from time to time, she unfortunately needed. If nothing else, something had changed and she didn't know what.

She sat down on the bed, worried expression on her face easily seen by both vampires. Neither knew exactly what to do.

Damon moved to sit next to her and started to speak, his eyes only meeting a single finger, shaking from side to side, telling him to be quiet.

She tried not think too much as she pulled the Katherine phone out. It had gotten her in trouble every time she had used it in the past. But even if Katherine just yelled at her again, at least it would be contact. At least she would know what had changed.


End file.
